Momentos de una nueva generacion
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: aqui esta el fic que prometi despues de "una flor sin florecer", es sobre una nueva generacion del beyblade y algunos momentos que querras disfrutar
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: dulce recuerdo pero muchos problemas

Hoshi se encontraba jugando con idate y con chocolate pero sin querer hizo que una foto se rompiera

"ay no, esta es la foto favorita de mamá y papá" – decía hoshi sacando la foto del marco roto mientras su pequeño hermano miraba con curiosidad y le jalo la ropa para atraer su atención

"eh?, quieres verla?"- le pregunto hoshi a lo que su hermanito le contesto con risas

Ella le mostro la foto y era la primera que se tomaron el día que idate nació y ella se le ocurrió algo

"oye idate quieres oír la historia del día que naciste?"- le pregunto y el le contesto con una gran sonrisa

Ella cargo a idate hasta su cuarto junto con chocolate y le empezó a contar la historia cuando estaban en su cama

"mmm….por donde empiezo?, ah, ya se!, recuerdo que mamá y papá estaban emocionados porque ya habían pasado los nueve meses pero a la vez recuerdo que estaban nerviosos y aunque no habías nacido todavía eras muy problemático

**FLASHBACK**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"- grito ginga

Hoshi salió corriendo hasta donde escucho los gritos de su padre y lo encontró arrodillado en el piso sosteniendo su mano y gritando de dolor mientras su madre estaba con la respiración muy agitada

"que paso?"- pregunto hoshi

"a tu madre le dieron contracciones otra vez y me rompió la mano"- dijo ginga tratando de contener las lagrimas de dolor

"perdona, pero las contracciones son cada vez peores"- decía madoka

"mamá no crees que deberían internarte en el hospital, mi hermano puede nacer en cualquier momento"- pregunto hoshi un poco preocupada porque madoka ya le había roto los dedos a su tío tsubassa y a su tío benkei in mencionar que le lastimo la mano a su tío kenta

"no, todo va a estar bien, no necesito que me internen por ahora"-madoka

"si tu lo dices"- dijo hoshi resignada al temperamento de su madre

~Al día siguiente~

Hoshi estaba entrenando con sus amigos en beypark, convatia con eiji mientras mura observaba y eiri analizaba su batalla con su computadora

"oye eiji a donde fueron nuestras madres?"- pregunto hoshi mientras tenia una batalla con eiji

"fueron de compras y llevaron a kiyoteru y a nagisa"- le contesto mientras el atacaba con Eagle

"tu madre no debería estar internada en el hospital?, ya pasaron los nueve meses"- dijo mura

" si pero con mi madre no se puede razonar, ella puede llegar a ser muy terca"- dijo hoshi

"ya entiendo de donde sacaste eso"- dijo eiji pero después hoshi le tiro una mirada asesina y saco a su bey del estadio

~mientras tanto~

Madoka, hikaru y rox estaban caminando después de haber comprado cosas para el bebe y kiyoteru y nagisa estaban acompañándolas

"tía, todavía no sabes si va a ser niño o niña?'- pregunto nagisa

"es cierto todavía no nos dices si va a ser niño o niña"- dijo rox con curiosidad

"no, ginga y yo queremos que sea sorpresa, pero presiento que será niño además le atine con hoshi, tal vez tenga razón otra vez"- dijo madoka con una sonrisa

"y si es niño como se llamara"- pregunto hikaru

"queremos que hoshi decida, seguro escogerá un lindo nombre"- dijo madoka

"si, ella escogerá un buen nombre"- dijo kiyoteru

"así como elegirá el nombre de los hijos de ella y mi hermano cuando se casen"- dijo nagisa riéndose a lo que kiyoteru tenia la cara de color rojo

"n-no digas tonterías"- dijo kiyoteru tratando de ocultar su sonrojo pero era imposible

Todas se echaron a reír por lo que decían ellos dos pero luego madoka empezó a sentir algo

"madoka, que pasa?, estas bien?"- pregunto hikaru al ver a su amiga de rodillas en el suelo

"si, solo que…se me rompió la fuente!"- dijo madoka tratando de ponerse de pie con ayuda de rox

"QUE?!"- gritaron al quedarse petrificados ante eso

"no importa ya he pasado por esto, solo necesito que alguien me de su mano y que vallamos al hospital"- dijo madoka intentando tranquilizar a todos mientras rox le daba la mano y ella la apretó demasiado conforme el dolor se intensifico

"AHHHHHHHHHH!, mi mano!, creo que me la rompiste!"- grito rox

"y ya agregamos otro a la lista"- murmuro kiyoteru mientras subían al auto

~Mientras tanto~

"papá, ya llegue!"- grito hoshi entrando a su casa y encontrando a su padre al teléfono

De pronto ginga colgó el teléfono y se empezó a angustiar mientras hoshi se preguntaba que pasaba

"papá, que sucede?"- pregunto hoshi

"era kyoya!, tu madre ya va a dar a luz!"- grito ginga muy nervioso

"que?!, tenemos que ir al hospital, ahora!"- dijo hoshi mientras agarraba la llaves del auto

"como?, tu madre me rompió la mano recuerdas?, no puedo conducir"- pregunto ginga

"no importa, yo conduzco"- dijo hoshi

" no tienes edad para conducir, tienes 15 años!"- dijo ginga

"papá, he conducido desde que tenia 11 años sin que alguien lo notara"- dijo hoshi al llevar a su padre afuera mientras este se enojo

"cuando esto acabe te castigare por mucho tiempo!"- grito ginga muy enojado

"ya que, espero que mi hermanito note los problemas en que me esta metiendo"- murmuro hoshi

~Mientras tanto~

Todos estaban entrando en el hospital

"hola cual es su emergencia?"- pregunto la recepcionista

"mi amiga va a tener a su bebe, necesitamos ayuda!"- decía hikaru mientras la enfermera traían una camilla pero a madoka le volvieron a dar contracciones

"tiene contracciones?, entiendo, deme su mano"- dijo la enfermera a lo que ella obedeció, tomo su mano y empezó a apretarla

"ahhhhh!"- grito la enfermera antes de que llevaran a madoka a la sala de parto

~cuando hoshi y ginga llegaron al hospital~

"la vez por alguna parte?"-pregunto hoshi

"no, preguntemos a la enfermera"- dijo antes de ver a la enfermera arrodillada en el piso sosteniéndose la mano y gritando de dolor

"ah!, creo que me rompió la mano"- decía la enfermera

"si, mi mamá estuvo aquí"- dijo hoshi mientras ginga la llevaba corriendo al ascensor

Ambos estaban muy nerviosos e impacientes pero ginga lo estaba mas y hoshi intento tranquilizarlo

"papá cálmate, todo estará bien"- le dijo hoshi a ginga

"lo se pero no puedo evitar estar nervioso"- dijo ginga

"ya hasta me pregunto como estuviste cuando naciste yo"- dijo hoshi

"pues también estuve muy nervioso tanto que deje a kenta en el suelo de tanto agitarlo y casi dejo sordo a benkei de tanto gritar"- dijo ginga rascándose la cabeza

"lo que me espera cuando yo tenga hijos"- dijo hoshi

"oye ya estoy nervioso no trates de darme un infarto"- dijo ginga

"perdón"- dijo hoshi antes de empezar a toser porque un tipo estaba fumando en el ascensor

"oye tu no puedes fumar en un ascensor"- le dijo ginga mientras alejaba a hoshi de ese hombre

"es un país libre"- contesto el hombre

"si pero este es un hospital y es ilegal fumar, además esto es un elevador, nos puedes ahogar"- dijo hoshi empezando a molestarse

"y que vas a hacer cara bonita"- le dijo el señor enfureciéndola a ella y a su padre

En ese momento hoshi le quito el cigarro y lo piso, pero en ese momento el ascensor se detuvo

"no puede ser posible!"-grito ginga muy desesperado

"papá tranquilízate llamare a kiyo, para decirle a mamá que nos tardaremos un poco…oh no, no traje mi celular!"- dijo hoshi

"Ahora que hacemos?!"- se angustio ginga

Ambos se angustiaron y notaron que el tipo al que le quitaron el cigarro tenía un teléfono y después de suspirar en resignación le pidieron el teléfono a ese mal educado

"no"- fue lo que respondió el hombre

"no?, creo que no entiendes pedazo de porquería, mi madre esta apunto de dar a luz y mi padre y yo estamos atrapados aquí!, así que necesitamos tu teléfono ahora mismo!"- se enfureció hoshi

"es una pena, pero que se puede hacer, ojala no hubieras tirado mi cigarrillo cara bonita"- dijo el hombre

"ahora si ya me cansaste!"- dijo hoshi antes de intentar lanzarse a el pero ginga la sostuvo para que no matara al tipo

"cálmate hoshi, y tu grosero ya me tienes harto y si mi hija tiro tu cigarrillo es para evitar que nos asfixies!, mi esposa esta teniendo a mi bebe en este momento así que si no es mucho pedir dame tu maldito teléfono antes de que te golpee!"- dijo ginga muy enojado

"no"- dijo el señor dejando a ginga en su limite

"tu lo pediste, hoshi cúbrete los ojos, no quiero que veas esto"- dijo ginga a lo que hoshi puso sus manos en los ojos

"mira como tiemblo"- dijo el hombre en un tono burlón

"deberías"- dijo ginga

Cuando hoshi abrió los ojos ella vio que el tipo estaba tirado en el suelo y ginga tomo su teléfono

"llamare a kiyo para avisarle"-dijo hoshi al momento de tomar el teléfono

~mientras tanto~

"hola?"- pregunto kiyoteru al contestar el teléfono

"kiyo?, soy yo, hoshi"- contesto ella

"oye donde estas?, tu mamá ya esta apunto de dar a luz y ya le rompió la mano a mi mamá y a la tía rox, todos ya estamos aquí, donde están ustedes?"- pregunto el

"perdona pero mi padre y yo nos quedamos atrapados en el elevador y nos retrasaremos un poco"- contesto hoshi

"cuando saldrán?"- pregunto kiyoteru

"no lo se, ya están arreglando el ascensor pero no sabemos cuanto tarde"- contesto ella

"pues que se apresuren porque-….espera, tu mamá quiere hablar con ustedes"- dijo kiyoteru al momento de darle el teléfono a madoka

"mamá?"- pregunto hoshi

"querida pásame a tu padre!"- grito madoka a lo que hoshi obedeció

"hola?, madoka estas bien?"- pregunto ginga

"si estoy bien solo una cosa, estoy apunto de dar a luz y ni tu ni nuestra hija están aquí!"- grito madoka

"el ascensor se detuvo, trataremos de llegar lo mas pronto posible"- dijo ginga

Después de eso el colgó el teléfono y en un rato el ascensor volvió a funcionar ambos estaban muy aliviados y cuando llegaron lo mas rápido que pudieron a la sala de espera ,ginga entro a la sala de parto y hoshi se quedo con sus amigos mientras escuchaba los gritos de su madre y se preocupaba aun mas , pero después le permitieron pasar y encontró a sus padres abrazando a un pequeño bebe castaño y después le dijeron que podía elegir el nombre y al abrir sus ojos ella se quedo atónita y solo pudo decir u nombre

"idate?"- dijo ella al mirar los ojos color ámbar del pequeño, era el nombre del ángel guardián que la protegió y la ayudo cuando mas lo necesitaba y ella comprendió que era el todo el tiempo, su pequeño hermano que ahora le tocaba proteger

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Hoshi termino de contarle la historia y cuando lo vio noto que el había quedado dormido en la cama de ella junto con su perro, ella sonrió al verlos pero no pudo evitar sentir sueño y se quedo dormida junto con ellos dos.

Cuando ginga y madoka los encontraron dormidos acurrucados sonrieron y los cubrieron con una manta después apagaron la luz y los dejaron ahí durmiendo después de una linda historia, una dulce, tierna y mas que todo problemática historia.

Fin del capitulo 1 


	2. se una mejor hermana mayor

Capitulo 2: aprendiendo a ser hermana mayor

Hoshi se fue a beypark a combatir con sus amigos pero esta vez llevo a su hermanito idate con ella y chocolate, idate estaba muy feliz por ver a su hermana combatir por primera vez

"idate estas emocionado?"- pregunto hoshi a su hermanito y este le contesto con risas

"genial, porque vas a verme ganar y no puedo esperar a que crezcas y también combatamos juntos"- dijo hoshi aun mas emocionada mientras su hermano reía mucho mas

Cuando llegaron hoshi dejo a idate con eiri y tuvo una batalla con mura, idate estaba muy fascinado viendo a su hermana mayor pelear junto con pegasus, un rato después hoshi gano e idate quiso acercarse para darle un abrazo pero en ese momento nagisa tomo de la mano a hoshi, la llevo al beystadium y le pidió una batalla, idate se puso un poco triste pero cuando termino la batalla con nagisa se quiso volver a acercar a ella pero después kiyoteru le pidió una batalla e idate no pudo soportarlo mas y empezó a llorar en ese momento eiri intento dormirlo

"pequeño no llores, probablemente tiene sueño"- dijo eiri empezando a mecerlo para que se durmiera

Idate lloro hasta dormirse después de todo era un bebe y no podía resistir el sueño, un rato después la batalla de kiyoteru y hoshi termino en empate y sin darse cuenta ya estaba anocheciendo y hoshi decidió irse a casa pero cuando volvió a tornar su atención a idate estaba muy dormido

"cuando se quedo dormido?"- le pregunto hoshi a eiri

"hace un buen rato, estuvo llorando hasta dormirse"- dijo eiri entregándole en brazos a idate

"seguramente la cara de eiri lo hizo llorar"- dijo eiji molestando a su hermana

"te recuerdo que somos gemelos y nuestras caras son idénticas"- dijo la chica

"tal vez pero en un hombre esta cara se ve mucho mejor"- dijo eiji

"pues yo no veo ningún hombre con esta cara solo veo un pedazo de idiota"-dijo eiri

"retira eso"- dijo eiji acercándose a eiri

"y que si no quiero?"- dijo eiri retando a su gemelo

"no otra vez"- murmuro mura

"ya me cansaste!"- dijo eiri acercando su puño a la cara de eiji

"cálmate eiri!"- dijo nagisa pescándose del brazo de eiri

"suéltame nagisa"- dijo eiri

"mejor nos vamos, vamos chocolate, oye idate despierta, nos vamos a casa"- dijo hoshi haciendo que idate despertara

Cuando el pequeño despertó vio a su hermana y sin mas lloro recargando la cabeza en ella mientras ella lo llevaba caminando a casa

En el momento que llegaron idate se mostro un poco molesto y no le hacia cazo a hoshi

"que pasa?, idate que tienes?"- intento hablarle pero idate se volteo de espaldas

"idate?"- dijo poniéndose frente a el pero el le volvió a dar la espalda

"idate dime que te pasa"- dijo sosteniéndole las manitas pero el se solto

En ese momento hoshi llamo a kiyoteru por teléfono

"hola?"-dijo kiyoteru al contestar su teléfono

"idate me odia!, ayúdame kiyo!"-decía hoshi por teléfono

"esta bien, voy en camino"- dijo antes de colgar

Cuando kiyoteru vio a idate ya tenia una idea de lo que pasaba

"ya se que sucede"- dijo kiyoteru

"que pas-"- decía hoshi pero no pudo terminar la oración porque kiyoteru acostó la cabeza en sus piernas mientras ella se sonrojaba

"k-kiyo!, que haces?!"- pregunto ella pero el la callo

"cállate y acaríciame la cabeza"- dijo dejándola confundida

"que?"- pregunto ella

"lo que oíste, no hagas preguntas y hazlo"- dijo a lo que ella le obedeció y empezó a acariciarle la cabeza y jugar con su cabello

"oye idate!"- dijo kiyoteru asegurándose que el pequeño volteara

Cuando idate vio a kiyoteru en el regazo de su hermana el se enojo y lo empujo mientras que kiyoteru no dejaba de reir, de pronto idate se puso en el regazo de hoshi y le empezó a sonreír mientras ella se alegraba

"que fue lo que paso?"- pregunto hoshi

"durante tus combates no le hiciste cazo cuando quiso abrazarte entonces se empezó a enojar y en un intento de mantener su orgullo te intento ignorar"- dijo kiyoteru

"enserio?, pero como lo supiste?"- pregunto hoshi

"pase por lo mismo cuando nagisa era una bebe, aunque no lo creas soy bueno con los niños, creo que le debes una disculpa a idate"- dijo kiyoteru a lo que ella asintió

"tienes razón, idate perdóname, no quise ignorarte, intentare ser una buena hermana mayor desde ahora"- dijo hoshi abrazando a idate mientras el le respondió con risas

Hoshi se fue a despedir de kiyoteru en la puerta

"gracias"- le dijo hoshi algo sonrojada

"no importa, lo hice con gusto"- dijo kiyoteru antes de sonrojarse porque hoshi lo beso en la mejilla

"hasta mañana"- dijo hoshi cerrando la puerta

"hasta mañana"- dijo el mientras se iba todavía sonrojado

Horas despues hoshi se iba a dormir junto con chocolate y como ginga y madoka todavía no llegaban decidió que idate se dormiría en su cama

"sabes idate, kiyo fue muy amable al ayudarnos"- dijo hoshi mintras el pequeño solo sonreía

"sabes, a hoshi le gusta mucho kiyo, cada dia me coy a poner mas nerviosa"- dijo ella sonrojada antes de dormirse mientras idate solo levanto la ceja.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2


	3. Dejandolos solos

Capitulo 3: dejándolos solos

Eran las 8:00 am., ginga y madoka estaban durmiendo hasta que hoshi llego corriendo a su habitación muy emocionada con su hermanito en brazos

"mamá, papá, tienen que ver esto!"- dijo muy emocionada pero ellos no se querían levantar

"ahora no"- dijo madoka intentando dormir

"pero no podrán creerlo!"- decía hoshi

"cinco minutos mas"-dijo ginga poniendo la cara en su almoada

"por favor mamá"- dijo hoshi

"haremos lo que quieras después pero ahora queremos dormir"- dijo madoka pero después sintió que una mano le tocaba las mejillas

"mamá"- se escucho pero esa no era la voz de hoshi

"si mamá esta cansada, un minuto esa no es tu voz hoshi"- decía empezando a levantarse

"si no es la voz de hoshi eso significa que…"- decía ginga pero algo lo interrumpió

"mamá"- dijo idate mientras ellos dos se sorprendieron

"IDATE HABLO?!"- gritaron los dos al ver a su bebe hablar por primera vez

~Un rato después~

Ginga, madoka y hoshi estaban muy emocionados al ver que idate había aprendido a hablar

"idate, dilo otra vez"- le dijo madoka a su bebe

"mamá"- dijo idate a lo que los tres se emocionaron mas

"que lindo es!, eres increíble idate!"- le dijo madoka al abrazarlo mientras el pequeño estaba muy feliz

"muy bien ahora di papá"- pidió ginga tomando en brazos a su hijo

"ba-ba"- intento decir el niño

"casi, intentalo otra vez, di papá"- dijo ginga

"pa-pa"- logro decir idate

" es muy inteligente!"- dijo ginga muy feliz

"mi turno, idate di, hoshi"-dijo la chica a su hermanito

"ho-chi"-dijo idate

"bien, como sea mi nombre no es muy fácil de pronunciar para un bebe, Mmm…..ya se!, di hermana"- dijo hoshi

"Nee-chan"- dijo idate mientras su hermana se puso muy feliz

Horas después hoshi llevo a idate a beypark con sus amigos para que ellos lo vieran hablar y para combatir

"ataca pegasus!"- grito hoshi mientras pegasus ataco a saggitario

"resiste saggitario!"- decía jin pero interrumpieron su batalla

En ese momento llego tsubassa con una noticia para ellos, se los llevo a la WBBA donde estaban los padres de los demás

"papá, para que nos trajiste aquí?"- pregunto eiri

"tenemos que decirles algo"- dijo tsubassa a lo que los 7 se pusieron nerviosos

"te juro que no fue mi culpa, fue mura quien lo encontró!"- grito eiji

"yo?!, pero fueron kiyoteru y nagisa quienes lo dejaron en su casa y casi destruye todo!"- grito mura señalando a kiyoteru y nagisa

"que?!, hoshi es tan culpable como nosotros, ella no le dijo a sus padres!"- grito nagisa señalando a hoshi

"yo?!, pero nadie le dijo a nadie, además todo es culpa de jin por no haber calculado bien su ataque y lastimarlo!"- grito hoshi

"si claro cúlpenme!, seguro los gemelos boca floja nos delataron!"- grito jin apuntando a los gemelos otori

"a mi no me culpes enano!"- grito eiji

"si además estoy segura de que fue eiji quien dijo todo!"- grito eiri

"intenta repetir eso!, quien dijo que deberíamos curarlo y cuidarlo?!"- grito eiji a su hermana

Pronto los chicos comenzaron a pelear culpándose mutuamente mientras sus padres estaban muy confundidos y les salian gotitas estilo anime en la nuca

"ejem...chicos, CHICOS!"- grito tsubassa tratando de que se callaran y funciono

"de que hablan?"- pregunto hikaru

"ustedes no vienen a regañarnos por un caballo fuera de control?"- pregunto kiyoteru

"no"- contesto kyoya a lo que ellos se pusieron nerviosos

"oh…..prosigan con lo que iban a decir"- dijo mura sudando frio

"bien después nos encargamos de eso, lo que queríamos decirles es que teníamos que salir de viaje por 2 días ya que debemos arreglar asuntos de unos torneos fuera de la ciudad y como no tenemos a quien los cuide se quedaran solos esos tres días, después de la escuela se quedaran en el edificio de la WBBA, pero aun así queremos que cumplan con sus obligaciones, y una cosa mas si el edificio esta hecho un desastre cuando lleguemos, los castigaremos y no podrán participar en el torneo de la próxima semana"- les explico tsubassa

"bien, será fácil"- dijo eiji

"pero les advierto una cosa mal aquí y todos serán castigados"- dijo benkei

"y si nos enteramos que uno de ustedes falto a clases, no hizo tarea o no cumplió con sus deberes nadie participara en el torneo"- dijo kyoya

Los chicos asintieron y un rato después fueron por algunas de sus cosas a casa y llegaron al edificio de la WBBA en la noche y después de que sus padres se fueron ellos se fueron a dormir porque tenían escuela mañana

"oye hoshi"- le hablo mura

"si?"- pregunto hoshi

"crees que podemos no destruir este lugar mientras nuestros padres no están?"- pregunto mura

"claro que podemos además son solo 2 días además este será mi primer torneo con pegasus, no voy a dejar que se me pase"- dijo hoshi

"si, buenas noches"- dijo mura quedándose dormida

"buenas noches"- dijo hoshi al quedarse dormida también

Al día siguiente todos fueron a la escuela y volvieron al edificio de la WBBA pero cuando terminaron la tarea se aburrieron y decidieron tener una batalla bey y como no podían salir la tuvieron en el beystadium de la oficina de tsubassa

"3"- grito mura

"2"- grito hoshi

"1, let it rit!"- gritaron ambas al lanzar sus beys

"vamos dark bull!"- grito mura mientras bull atacaba a pegasus

"ataca pegasus!"- grito hoshi

Ambas seguían peleando pero los demás las vieron y quisieron unirse

"oigan no tengan una batalla sin mi, let it rit!, ve saggitario!"- grito jin

"no te olvides de mi, let it rit!, vamos acuario!"- grito nagisa uniéndose a la pelea

"creen que iba dejarlos combatir solos?, ve leone!"- grito kiyoteru uniéndose al combate

"oye este combate es de nosotras dos!"- grito mura intentando atacarlos junto con hoshi

"si!, no te metas!"- grito hoshi apunto de atacar a kiyoteru pero algo golpeo su bey y ese algo era Eagle

"muy tarde, yo también me uniré a su juego!, vamos Eagle!"- grito eiji atacando a hoshi

"tu te lo buscaste, ahora pegasus!"- grito hoshi mientras pegasus volaba hasta el techo

"ataque explosivo pegasus!"- grito hoshi

"asi?, dos pueden jugar tu juego, muro de viento de leone!"- grito kiyoteru

"no me dejen atrás, saggitario flecha empicada!"- grito jin

"ataque infinito acuario!"- grito nagisa

"gran golpe toro!"- grito mura

"choque ala de metal!"- grito eiji

Cuando ellos hicieron sus ataques provocaron una gran explosión y destruyeron la oficina de tsubassa sin mencionar que dañaron la computadora y causaron agujeros en el techo, cuando se dieron cuenta se pusieron muy nerviosos al saber que era imposible reparar esto a tiempo

"porque?!, como se supone que repararemos esto?!"- grito eiji angustiado

"no lo se, es su culpa!"- grito mura

"nuestra culpa?!"- pregunto kiyoteru

"si!, si no se hubieran metido en nuestro combate esto no habría pasado!"- grito hoshi

"bueno no busquemos culpables, mejor intentemos arreglar todo, solo necesitamos, reparar los muebles, cambiar la alfombra, arreglar el techo y eiri puedes reparar la computadora?"- le pregunto a su hermana la mecánica

"creo que si pero necesitare tiempo"-dijo eiri revisando la computadora de su padre

"bien, los demás ayúdenme, kiyoteru tu ayudame a reparar los muebles, hoshi y mura reparen el techo y nagisa y jin quiten la alfombra para cuando consigamos la otra"- dijo eiji

"perdón pero nosotros no podemos ayudar"- dijo nagisa

"que?!, pero también fue culpa suya!"- dijo kiyoteru

"tal vez pero necesitamos que alguien nos lleve a clase de piano, asi que uno de ustedes debe llevarnos, porque ya saben que pasa si no cumplimos con nuestro horario"- dijo jin

"entiendo entonces kiyoteru tu llévalos en el auto"- dijo eiji

"porque yo?, mejor que lo haga hoshi"

"no puedo porque desde que mi padre se entero que conducía me prohibió volver a usar el auto, tu y eiji son los únicos que tienen licencia, vallan ustedes"- dijo hoshi

"porque nosotros? además eiri también tiene licencia"- dijo kiyoteru

"si pero necesito el mayor tiempo posible para reparar la computadora háganlo ustedes"- dijo eiri mientras arreglaba la computadora

En un minuto todos empezaron a discutir pero no se dieron cuenta de que jin y nagisa se aburrieron tomaron las llaves del auto de tsubassa y salieron sin que se dieran cuenta, pocos minutos después se escucho un arranque de motor y ellos se aliviaron porque solucionaron el problema pero había otro

"bien por lo menos ya se arreglo"- dijo eiji

"si….un minuto si nosotros estamos aquí…quien los llevo a ellos?"- pregunto mura y después de intercambiar miradas salieron corriendo lo mas rápido posible

~Un rato mas tarde~

"marchen!, espero que tengan una buena excusa para esto, casi nos atropellan!"- les gritaba hoshi a los 2 niños

"te dije que "R" no significaba rápido, sino reversa"- le reclamaba nagisa a jin

"diré que se enfermaron y no pudieron asistir, pero pónganse a ayudar!"- grito eiji

"y tu ya deja de gritar que vas a despertar a mi hermano!"- le grito hoshi a eiji

"perdona pero estoy muy frustrado!, te imaginas lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser el jefe?! y no hablo de mi padre el tranquilo!, hablo de mi madre!, la has visto enojada?!"- siguió gritando eiji

"si, pero puedes imaginar como son mis padres?!, además por tu culpa también estoy gritando yo!"- gritaba hoshi

"cállense los dos!, en lugar de discutir par de idiotas podrían ayudar a reparar este desastre! Esto seria aun peor con un bebe llorando así que cállense y no despierten a esa miniatura!- les grito kiyoteru provocando que idate se despertara llorando

"mira lo que hiciste kiyo!"- le grito hoshi mientras cargaba a su hermano intentando que volviera a dormir pero era inútil

~Horas despues~

"que alguien lo calle, me duele la cabeza"- dijo eiri

"lo intento pero no duerme"- dijo jin quien estaba meciendo a idate

"ya revisaste si esta limpio?"- pregunto hoshi

"que?"- pregunto jin muy confundido

"se refiere que si dentro de su pañal hay alguna sorpresa"- dijo eiji

"no lo se, como lo reviso?"- pregunto el niño

"huelelo"-dijo hoshi a lo que jin obedeció

"bien, como esta?, jin?"- pregunto mura al ver petrificado al niño pero después le quito al bebe y el niño callo desmallado

"como lo despertamos?"- pregunto nagisa viendo al niño desmallado

"ya se!, eiji dame uno de tus tenis"- dijo eiri acercándose a jin y poniendo el tenis de eiji en su nariz y este reacciono al segundo que pusieron eso en su nariz

"que les pasa?!, porque ponen esa porquería en mi cara?!"

"estabas a punto de caer en coma"- dijo eiri

"la próxima vez déjame caer en coma en lugar de hacerme oler sus pies"- dijo jin

Pasaron las horas y al dia siguiente llegando de la escuela se dieron cuenta de que sus padres volverían en pocas horas y aunque ya casi terminaron les faltaba aun para que no se notara

"bien nosotros cubriremos el yeso con pintura, y jin y nagisa pondrán la alfombra nueva"- dijo mura

"porque nosotros, no hicimos nada"- dijo nagisa

"tiene razón"-dijo jin

"porque deberíamos ordenar todo si podemos decirles que no nos llevaron a nuestra clase de piano"- dijo nagisa

"suenas como una pequeña y adorable niña que intento robarse un auto ayer"- dijo kiyoteru a nagisa

"nosotros la acomodaremos rápido verdad jin?"- dijo nagisa

"claro que si"- contesto el niño

"pues creo que deberían hacerlo rápido porque me llego un mensaje y dice que vienen en camino"- dijo eiri

Todos se pusieron a acomodar todo y que pareciera que nunca paso nada y horas después llegaron sus padres

"como les fue?"- pregunto ginga

"muy bien tio pero jin y nagisa se enfermaron del estomago ayer y no pudieron ir a su clase de piano"- dijo eiji

"bien creo que con eso no hay problema"- dijo kenta

"supongo que hicimos bien confiando en ustedes"- dijo ginga

"si, papá te dije que podíamos ser responsables"- dijo hoshi

"idate durmió todo el dia?"- pregunto madoka

"si, no se ha levantado desde que comio"-dijo hoshi entregándole a su hermano en brazos mientras este despertaba

"idate te divertiste?"- pregunto madoka al bebe

"sip, nee-chan y todos tuvieron una batalla grande aquí y rompieron todo, depues lo arreglaron para que pareciera que no paso nada y funciono"- dijo idate sin saber que realmente se le soltó la boca

" ah entonces no duraron ningún dia sin destruir todo, cierto?"- dijo benkei

"CIERTO?!"-preguntaron todos enojados

"LO LAMENTAMOS!"- dijeron todos sintiendo miedo

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3


	4. lazos mas alla del tiempo parte 1

Lazos mas alla del tiempo

Hoshi y ginga estaban discutiendo (otra vez) sobre el hecho de que ginga no la quería dejar participar en su primer torneo con pegasus

"teníamos un trato jovencita y como no pudieron cumplirlo ya no habrá mas torneo!"- grito ginga enojado con su hija

"entonces porque nos ponen ese tipo de trato?, yo se perfectamente que no quieres que participe en el torneo, por eso haces esto!"- grito hoshi

"que quieres decir?"- pregunto el

"es obvio, todavía no me tienes confianza!, por eso buscabas un motivo para castigarme!"- grito hoshi muy enojada con su padre

"deja de inventar cosas y ve a tu cuarto antes de que te castigue por mas tiempo!, y te advierto una palabra mas y te castigo por toda la semana!"- grito ginga en su limite

"bien, como ya no tengo nada que perder, TE ODIO! Y DESEARIA QUE NO FUERAS MI PADRE!"- grito ella cerrando fuertemente la puerta

Ella se arrojo en su cama y empezó a golpear la almohada hasta que escucho un ruido bajo su cama y ella hecho un suspiro

"idate, puedes salir se que estas ahí"- dijo hoshi a lo que su hermanito salió por debajo de su cama

"nee-chan, estas enojada conmigo?"- pregunto el pequeño

"no, porque me enojaría contigo?"- pregunto hoshi tomando en brazos a su hermanito

"porque, dije cosas que no debía y te castigaron"- dijo el niño muy triste

"no, no estoy enojada contigo, estoy enojada con papá el ya sabia que no lo lograríamos y uso eso como excusa para castigarme y no poder participar en mi primer torneo con pegasus, es un tramposo"- dijo hoshi

"no nee-chan, papi nos ama"- dijo idate protestando contra su hermana

"no dije que no pero, me gustaría que confiara mas en mi, increíble que después de muchas cosas que pase para probarle que soy fuerte, vuelva a desconfiar de mi"- dijo hoshi hundiendo la cara contra su almohada

"nee-chan no quiero que estés triste"- dijo idate intentando levantar su almohada

El pequeñín intento sacarla de ahí pero no lo logro y ella quito la almohada y tomo en brazos a su hermanito

"bien dejare de estar enojada porque es hora de dormir, quieres que te lleve a tu cuarto o te quieres dormir aquí?"- pregunto hoshi

"aquí"- dijo el niño

"bien, puedes dormir aquí"- dijo ella acostándose en la cama y poniendo un espacio en su cama dejando ahí a idate

En un solo momento ambos se quedaron dormidos

~AL DIA SIGUIENTE~

Hoshi despertó algo tarde, se apresuro en vestirse y salió junto con su hermanito pero en el camino encontró un puesto de artesanías y decidió ver

"que se le ofrece señorita"-dijo un joven que se encargaba del puesto

"nada solo estoy viendo"- dijo hoshi antes de que idate le sacudiera el hombro

"que pasa?"- pregunto ella y su hermanito le entrego algo que parecía ser un reloj de bolsillo

"mira nee-chan"- le dijo mirando el reloj

"quieres que lo compre?"- pregunto ella a lo que idate asintió

"veo que tiene un buen ojo, este reloj no es lo que parece, tiene una función especial que puede ayudarla pero al mismo tiempo puede meterla en problemas"-dijo el vendedor

"y cual es?"- pregunto ella

"no puedo decirlo pero si lo compras puedes averiguarlo"- dijo el

"bien lo hare y ahora dime"-pidió ella

"no es necesario, viene atrás grabado lo que debes saber pero si causas demasiados problemas podrás solucionarlo poniéndole fin a este artefacto aunque no es muy fácil"- dijo el chico

"no comprendo"- dijo ella mirando bien el reloj

"lo harás, hasta pronto"- dijo el chico al aparecer una cortina de humo y desaparecer en ella

"eso fue raro"- dijo hoshi a lo que idate asintió

Ambos se quedaron mirando el reloj por un buen rato pero decidieron seguir su camino hacia beypark pero sus amigos la notaron distraída

"que te pasa?"- pregunto eiri a hoshi

"ah?, nada"- contesto hoshi guardando el reloj en su bolsillo

"si como no, tus ojos estaban pegados en ese reloj"- dijo kiyoteru a lo que hoshi saco el reloj

"de donde lo sacaste?"- pregunto mura

"lo compre en un puesto de artesanías cerca de aquí, pero no es exactamente un reloj"- dijo hoshi mirando lo que decía

"entonces para que sirve?"- pregunto jin

"dice aquí que es para viajar en el tiempo"- dijo señalando lo que decía grabado en el reloj

"y como funciona?"- pregunto nagisa

"oye no te creerás eso verdad?"- pregunto kiyoteru

"tal vez pero si funciona podría ser divertido"- dijo ella muy curiosa

"bien, aquí dice que debes girar la manecilla grande tres veces y concentrarte y decir en voz alta a donde quieres ir"- dijo hoshi

"intentémoslo"- dijo eiji a lo que asintieron

Todos agarraron la cadena del reloj y hoshi empezó a girar las manecillas 3 veces

"a donde vamos?, bien mejor dicho cuando?"-pregunto hoshi

"tengo una idea, vamos a algún lugar donde podamos reírnos de mi padre"- dijo eiji

"si, porque no?, vamos a algún lugar donde podamos burlarnos de mi tío tsubassa otori"- dijo hoshi cerrando los ojos igual que ellos

Todos notaron que todo seguía igual hasta que en un minuto se vio un enorme tornado que los arrastro adentro y se tomaron de las manos hasta que sintieron que se detuvo y cuando abrieron los ojos estaban en el edificio de la WBBA y decidieron escondieron cuando vieron a tsubassa y a rox

"tu crees que funciono?"- le pregunto eiri a hoshi

"si, eso creo, callense y veamos"- dijo hoshi observando desde su escondite

"me pregunto que momento será este"-susurro eiji

Con tsubassa y rox:

"QUE?!"- pregunto tsubassa muy sorprendido

"lo que oíste, estoy embarazada"- dijo rox mientras su esposo tenia los ojos muy abiertos

"bueno, creo que me deberé esforzar para ser un buen padre para nuestro bebe"- dijo tsubassa tranquilizándose

"bebes"- dijo rox a lo que tsubassa se quedo petrificado

"eh?"- pregunto tsubassa sin poder moverse mientras rox le hacia una señal de 2 con la mano

"bueno, almenos no te desmallaste eh?, tsubassa?"- dijo rox pasando su mano por enfrente de el pero no respondía y en solo un momento se desmayo

"levántate!"- decía rox mientras le daba cachetadas para que respondiera

Mientras tanto lo chicos estaban viendo todo y no aguantaban las ganas de reírse asi que giraron las manecillas del reloj y quien sabe a donde terminaron pero necesitaban un lugar despejado y como no venia nadie intercambiaron miradas y se echaron a reir

"jajajaajja, no puedo creerlo y creía que papá era muy tranquilo"- decía eiri sin poder dejar de reir

"lo se jajaja"- dijo eiji en el mismo estado que su gemela

"pensar que lo que lo hizo desmallarse eran ustedes jajajajaja"- dijo mura

"jajaja lo se"- dijo nagisa

Cuando dejaron de reir empezaron a inspeccionar el lugar y vieron que era un bosque pero a hoshi se le hacia muy familiar

"creo haber visto este lugar" – dijo hoshi

"pues tengamos cuidado porque si nos ven podríamos cambiar el futuro"- dijo kiyoteru

"ya se donde estamos, esta es la aldea Koma , aquí nació mi padre"- dijo hoshi

"pero me pregunto donde esta, seguramente esto es después de que se fue y por eso no esta"- dijo mura observando el lugar

"no creas eso"- dijo nagisa para que mura volteara

Ellos se espantaron porque detrás de mura había un niño como de 6 años con cabello rojo como el de hoshi y ojos ámbar como los de idate obviamente era ginga

"quienes son ustedes?"- pregunto el niño mirando a los chicos algo asustados

"no somos nadie a quien quieras conocer pequeño ahora vuelve por donde viniste"- dijo hoshi

"me pareces muy familiar"- dijo el pequeño ginga mirando a hoshi

"porque será?"- pregunto sarcásticamente jin pero kiyoteru le dio un codazo

"no nos veas y vete!, porque si no…te…te..vamos a asustar!"- dijo hoshi haciendo al pequeño llorar

"buaa! Que malos son!, hyoma!"- grito el ginga de seis años al irse corriendo

"que amable fuiste con tu padre"- dijo sarcásticamente kiyoteru

"nee-chan porque hiciste llorar a papi?"- pregunto idate a su hermana mayor

"me disculpare con el en unos años, vámonos"- dijo hoshi mientras sus amigos sujetaban la cadena del reloj

"a donde vamos?"- pregunto nagisa

"quiero ver neo battle blaiders"- dijo nagisa a lo que hoshi asintió

"entonces vamos"- dijo moviendo el reloj

Cuando llegaron vieron la batalla de zero contra kira y no pudieron evitar apoyar a zero

"vamos zero tu puedes!"- grito kiyoteru

"no te rindas!"- grito nagisa

"eres el mejor!"- grito eiji

Todos lo seguían apoyando y cuando gano la batalla ya era hora de irse

"ahora a donde?"- pregunto eiri

"quiero ver cuando mis padres se conocieron"- dijo hoshi mientras movia las manecillas

Todos vieron que estaban en beypark y se escondieron debajo del puente mientras veían a dos personas ahí

"puedes reconocerlos?"- le pregunto nagisa a jin

"si ,creo que son mi padre y el tio ginga"- dijo jin

"donde esta mi madre?, además parece que papá no le quita la vista a su bey"- dijo hoshi mirando a su padre

"cállate creo que esa chica es la tia madoka"- dijo mura mirando a una chica poniéndose en frente de ellos

Todos miraron la escena y se quedaron un poco decepcionados

"no es tan romántico como mis padres me lo dijeron pero bueno creo que asi esta bien"- dijo hoshi

"me toca escoger la fecha"- dijo kiyoteru quitándole el reloj

"no, dámelo"- dijo hoshi tomando el reloj pero el no lo soltó

Ambos empezaron a pelear y los demás intentaron detenerlos pero sin querer alguien le dio vuelta a las manecillas del reloj y empezaron a viajar cuando abrieron los ojos estaban en la aldea koma otra vez pero era de noche

"mira lo que hiciste kiyo"- dijo hoshi

"cállate, donde estamos?"- pregunto kiyoteru al ver que estaban en la cima de una montaña

"creo que es la aldea koma otra vez pero este debe ser otro periodo del tiempo"- dijo eiri

Todos escucharon unos gritos provenientes del interior de esa montaña y pudieron ver una puerta y entraron pero se escondieron ya que había personas adentro y porque había lava y era peligroso, observaron detalladamente y vieron adentro a ginga, ryo y a ryuga

"creo saber que momento es este pero no me lo contaron muy bien"- dijo hoshi en voz baja

"mira quien esta ahí"- dijo jin señalando a doji

"ese maldito"- murmuro kiyoteru apunto de acercarse pero hoshi lo detuvo

"no, kiyo si cambiamos algo podríamos cambiar el futuro"- dijo hoshi

"si, pero nadie pidió esta fecha, seguro quiere que cambiemos algo"- dijo eiji

"estas seguro?"- pregunto kiyoteru

"si, porque antes de llegar aquí, nadie giro las manecillas, apreté un botón rojo que había ahí, ninguno quiso venir, el reloj nos mando aquí"- dijo eiji

"bien, entonces observemos, y si las cosas se tornan fuera de control intervenimos, entendido?"- pregunto kiyoteru a lo que los otros asintieron

Siguieron mirando y notaron que había un derrumbe y que ryo y ginga no podían salir y cuando doji y ryuga se fueron no pudieron evitar las ganas de interferir entonces kiyoteru lanzo a leone para hacer un tornado para alejar las rocas que caian de ryo y despues fue a ayudarlo mientras jin y mura crearon una salida para que ginga pudiera salir mientras eiri y eiji lo ayudaban

"no deberías estar aquí niño"- le dijo ryo a kiyoteru

"créeme que no tiene idea de cuanta razón tiene"- dijo kiyoteru al sacarlo

Dejaron a ambos afuera y corrieron hasta donde estaban pero encontraron a hoshi muy angustiada

"que creen que hacen?!"- pregunto hoshi

"salvamos la vida de tu padre y de tu abuelo, por lo que salvamos la tuya"- dijo eiji

"no!, hicieron justo lo contrario! Además acaban de ponerse en peligro!"- grito hoshi

"que?, explícate"- pidió kiyoteru

"mi padre me conto esto, se supone que el debía salir por su cuenta, que mi abuelo fingiera su muerte y lo ayudara en secreto, así el iniciaría su viaje y conocería a mi madre y haría que sus padres también se conocieran"- dijo hoshi muy angustiada

"es cierto, leí el diario de mamá, ella llego a la ciudad para buscar oponentes fuertes y se quedo porque mi tio benkei le conto sobre el padre de hoshi, pero después el tío kenta se hizo pasar por el para ayudarlo porque el tio ginga estaba enfermo y después se quedo mas tiempo para poder enfrentarlo y en ese tiempo conoció a papá"- dijo nagisa

"y si no se conocieron significa que nosotros no vamos a nacer"- dijo kiyoteru

"ahora recuerdo que papá me dijo que el tio ginga lo ayudo a volverse mas fuerte y que su amistad es lo que le dio el valor para iniciar un viaje donde conoció a mi madre"- dijo jin mirando a su saggitario

"papá me conto que el era un cazador de duelos pero que los padres de hoshi y el padre de jin lo hicieron volverse un blaider honesto"- dijo mura mirando a su dark bull

"y a mi me dijeron que papá logro ser todo lo que es hoy gracias a sus amigos"- dijo eiri

"pero hay algo mas importante, si el no hizo su viaje no se convirtió en un blaider legendario y tampoco los encontró a los otros, significa que nemesis….oh no! Debemos hacer algo!, acabamos de destruir el futuro!"- grito eiji

"como regreso a esta fecha?"- pregunto hoshi

"oprime el botón otra vez"- dijo mura a lo que ella obedeció

Ella oprimió el botón pero cuando miraron donde aterrizaron, notaron que no era la correcta.

Continuara…


	5. lazos mas alla del tiempo parte 2

Lazos mas allá del tiempo Parte 2

Hoshi oprimió el botón otra vez pero cuando llegaron notaron que no era la fecha correcta

"donde estamos?"- pregunto eiji

"no lo se"- dijo hoshi al ver que era un pasillo

Ese lugar se veía como que era un edificio pero sintieron algo extraño, sintieron que el suelo se movió

"oigan también sintieron eso?"- pregunto jin a lo que los demás asintieron

"parecía un temblor"- dijo kiyoteru

"no, era algo mas diferente, parecía….que estamos volando"- dijo hoshi

"pero el edificio sigue en su lugar"- dijo kiyoteru mirando por la ventana

"no, no es el edificio….es..ya se donde estamos!"- grito eiji angustiado

"donde?"- pregunto nagisa

"en ciudad hades, mi padre me conto que un día estaban atrapados en una ciudad que flotaba, todo fue hecho por un lunático llamado zigurat"- dijo eiji

"debemos salir de aquí!"- grito eiri e intento oprimir el botón pero no funcionaba

"porque no funciona?"- pregunto mura muy asustada

"déjame ver las instrucciones, dice: si oprimen el botón rojo te llevara a una fecha al azar pero muy crucial para tu existencia, si cambias algo el reloj se romperá y no funcionaran las manecillas, solo el botón pero pondrá fechas al azar y deberán permanecer ahí por 18 minutos mientras recarga su energía, en 2 horas el reloj se reiniciara y volverá a funcionar como en un principio"- dijo hoshi preocupándose cada vez mas

"Ahora que hacemos!"-grito eiji

"cálmate, solo debemos estar aquí 18 minutos"- dijo hoshi intentando calmarlo

"no tenemos mucho tiempo, por lo que me conto papá este lugar explotara en cualquier momento"- dijo eiji

"revisemos cuanto tiempo queda"- dijo nagisa empezando a correr por el pasillo mientras los demás la seguían

Se fueron corriendo y encontraron una sala de combates, vieron a masamune combatir contra toby y notaron que no les quedaba mucho tiempo así que se fueron corriendo, pero se detuvieron porque hoshi empezó a notar que su hermanito no se sentía bien

"idate, que tienes?"- le pregunto hoshi al bebe

"quien es idate?"- pregunto el pequeño dejando a su hermana confundida

"Como que quien?, eres tu"- dijo ella

"no me siento bien"- dijo el pequeño con la respiración agitada

"su temperatura esta normal"- dijo mura tocando su frente

"idate donde te duele?"- le pregunto hoshi a su hermano

"mi cuerpo esta muy cansado"- dijo idate empezando a dormirse

Hoshi se empezó a preocupar pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos y eso era que sentía a su hermano cada vez más liviano y se aterro mucho

"idate te sientes bien?, despierta!"- gritaba hoshi pero se angustio mas al ver que su hermano se empezaba a ver semitransparente

"que esta pasando?"- pregunto kiyoteru al ver al bebe

"no lo se"- dijo eiri viendo lo que pasaba

Hoshi no dejaba de rogar que despertara pero en tan solo un minuto el pequeño se desvaneció en sus brazos y sus lágrimas empezaron a fluir

"no..no..idate!, no por favor no me dejes otra vez!"- grito ella cayendo de rodillas al piso y llorando

"hoshi cálmate"- decía kiyoteru arrodillándose mientras ella lloraba en su hombro

"que paso?!"- grito mura muy asustada

"creo que se, cuando cambiamos la línea del tiempo afectamos nuestra existencia, creo que iremos desapareciendo poco a poco"- dijo eiji

" pero porque el primero?"- pregunto hoshi entre lagrimas mientras kiyoteru la levantaba

"porque es mas joven y pequeño, oíste que dijo que no sabia su propio nombre?, creo que iremos olvidando nuestros recuerdos hasta sentirnos débiles y después desapareceremos"- dijo eiji

"eso es ridículo y, porque no recuerdo nada antes de los 8 años?, eiji tiene razón pero como lo solucionamos?"- pregunto mura

" debemos de volver a donde interferimos y dejar que todo siga su curso, solo así todo volverá a la normalidad, por ahora solo nos queda usar el botón a ver si milagrosamente volvemos ahí, pero vamos a desaparecer de uno en uno, hoshi lo mas posible es que tu seas la ultima porque eres 3 meses mayor que kiyoteru, si no estamos aquí para ese entonces deberás solucionarlo tu"-dijo eiji

"entiendo, lo mejor será hacer que nuestros teléfonos suenen una alarma en 2 horas para saber cuando el reloj estará listo"- dijo hoshi sacando su teléfono

"buena idea"- dijo mura sacando también su teléfono

Todos sacaron sus teléfonos y programaron una alarma que sonaría en 2 horas, hoshi noto que el botón del reloj estaba arriba otra vez y lo oprimió, rápidamente todos fueron absorbidos por el tornado, y despertaron en otro lugar que parecía ser un laberinto

"donde estamos ahora?"- pregunto jin

"creo que en el laberinto que esta en la montaña de la niebla"- dijo kiyoteru observando el lugar

"s-si, es cuando conocieron a otro blaider legendario"- dijo nagisa cayéndose

Kiyoteru la sostuvo en el momento que se cayo y la cargo en su espalda

"hermano no tienes que hacer esto, voy a desaparecer en un tiempo"-dijo nagisa mientras se recargaba en el hombro de su hermano mayor

"tal vez pero, si no te esfuerzas mucho puede que resistas un rato mas, además soy tu hermano es mi deber protegerte"- le dijo kiyoteru a nagisa

"gracias"- dijo nagisa

Todos siguieron por un rato hasta que a lo lejos vieron a un grupo de personas y se escondieron en un muro

"quienes son?"- pregunto eiri

"unos de ellos son el tio kyoya, el tio ginga, la tia madoka, el tio yuki y mi padre, pero creo que no puedo reconocer a los otros"- dijo mura

"dejame ver, ya se quienes son, el es el padre de rion y nemuri, creo que su nombre es nile y el es el padre de luna creo que se llama demure"- dijo kiyoteru

~mientras tanto~

Ginga, kyoya, yuki, madoka, benkei, nile y demure estaban buscando una salida de ese laberinto pero demure vio algo

"oigan creo que hay personas ahí"- dijo demure apuntando hacia otro camino

"estas seguro?"- pregunto benkei

"si, recuerda que mi vista es mas aguda que la de ustedes"- dijo demure

"tal vez sea Johannes otra vez"- dijo ginga preparando su lanzador

"ese idiota no sabe cuando parar"-dijo kyoya imitando el acto

Todos lanzaron sus beys destruyendo el muro y encontraron a un grupo de personas

~Devuelta~

Habían terminado en el suelo por recibir el ataque, pero rápidamente se levantaron y empezaron a correr hasta que lograron guardar distancia en otra ruta pero no dudaban que venían detrás de ellos

"ahora que hacemos?, si usamos nuestros beys puede que estemos tan jodidos como antes pero si dejamos que nos ataquen nos mataran"- dijo eiri

"lo se, y el reloj todavía no recarga"- dijo hoshi

"nagisa estas bien?"- le pregunto kiyoteru a nagisa

"si hermano pero quienes son ellos?"- pregunto la chica un poco débil

"hay no, ya estas empezando a desaparecer, resiste, solo espera"- dijo kiyoteru angustiado

"quiero dormir"- dijo nagisa empezando a cerrar los ojos

En un segundo nagisa se quedo dormida pero ellos tenían el mismo problema y era que ginga y los demás venían detrás de ellos y los acorralaron pero la niebla no dejaba ver bien sus rostros

"ustedes son sirvientes de Johannes?"- pregunto ginga sin dejar de apuntarles con su bey

Ellos se quedaron quietos y no respondieron nada, pero mura empezó a recordar que ese tipo de laberintos tenían trampas fuera de lo común asi que empezó a ver la pared en busca de algo fuera de lo común

"respondan!"- grito benkei a lo que ellos siguieron callados

"bien si no quieren decirnos nada, let it rip!"- grito kyoya lanzando su leone

El hizo un tornado para despejar la niebla dejándolos a la vista sus rostros pero cuando la niebla se dispersaba mura oprimió algo en la pared que abrió el suelo donde estaban ellos, tan pronto como lo hizo ellos cayeron por un tobogán y terminaron adentro de alguna cripta

~Mientras tanto con ginga~

"como es posible que escaparan?"- pregunto nile

"no lo se, mejor continuamos el camino antes de que nos ganen"- dijo kyoya a lo que los demás asintieron y siguieron su camino

~Devuelta~

Todos estaban adoloridos por la caída pero no les había pasado nada

"están bien?"- pregunto jin levantándose

"si"- respondieron todos

"lo siento, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió, entre en pánico"- dijo mura

"no importa, que bueno que lo hiciste, espera donde esta nagisa?"- pregunto kiyoteru mirando por todas partes pero sin obtener rastro de la pequeña

"kiyo, no la vi mientras nos deslizábamos pero la vi caer, significa que…"

"no!, ella no pudo desaparecer todavía!"- dijo kiyoteru irrumpiéndose en llanto y hoshi puso sus brazos alrededor de el

"se como te sientes, pero ya no podemos volver atrás, solo podemos intentar resolver esto"- dijo hoshi a lo que kiyoteru se quito las lagrimas y asintió

"el reloj ya se recargo,vámonos y jin ten cuidado porque tu eres el siguiente"- dijo mura oprimiendo el botón

Cuando llegaron estaban en un edificio que reconocieron de inmediato, era dark nevula pero tuvieron un mal presentimiento y decidieron no quedarse parados y ver el lugar y tener cuidado por si alguien aparecía

"jin estas bien?"- le pregunto hoshi al niño

"si, me siento bien y por alguna razón no he olvidado nada"- dijo jin algo sorprendido

"tal vez se deba a la gran parte de la energía de L-Drago que contienes en tu interior"- murmuro hoshi pero aun asi el niño la escucho

"que?"- pregunto el algo confundido

"es cierto todavía no te lo dicen, es por la energía que heredaste de tu padre, el dragón que siempre se te aparece te esta dando su energía para que dures mucho mas tiempo"- le dijo hoshi con una sonrisa

"escóndanse que alguien viene"- dijo kiyoteru al arrastrarlos detrás de un muro

Ellos se escondieron y pudieron ver a ryuga, pero cubierto de una aura oscura y sus ojos brillaban, jin estaba petrificado al verlo, No hicieron ningún ruido y lo miraron absorber la energía de doji y cuando lo vieron desmallarse kiyoteru no pudo evitar hablar

"se lo merece"- murmuro kiyoteru pero por desgracia ryuga escucho y tiro su bey hasta donde se escondían ellos derribando el muro,

Todos escaparon apenas lanzo a su bey pero jin quien todavía seguía petrificado no se movió y cuando se fueron los escombros ryuga pudo ver a jin arrodillado cubriéndose la cabeza pero además de eso un dragón rojo lo estaba envolviendo a manera de protegerlo, y ryuga no pudo evitar poner su atención en esto.

"tu quien eres?"- le pregunto ryuga con una voz cruel y fría

"y-yo..soy jin"- contesto el niño temblando

"la energía que posees en ti se asemeja con la de mi L-Drago, hasta parece superior, combate contra mi ahora, quiero ganarme tu poder"- dijo ryuga haciéndolo temblar cada vez mas

"n-no, no quiero combatir contra ti!"- grito jin

"no te pregunte si querías, let it rip!"- dijo lanzando su L-Drago

Jin también lanzo a su saggitario pero, L-Drago empezó a absorber toda su energía y se sentía cada vez mas débil

"basta, se supone que tu nunca me ibas a hacer daño!"- grito jin entre lagrimas

"no se de que hablas, pero tu tienes demasiado poder y pienso tomar ventaja de eso!"- decía ryuga riendo como un desquiciado

"jin!"- grito hoshi queriendo ir a irrumpir esa batalla pero sus amigos la detuvieron

"no lo hagas, porque también te podrá robar tu poder si te atreves a ir"- le dijo eiji

"pero jin esta sufriendo!, no se merece esto!"- grito hoshi

"lo se, y me duele mucho hacerlo pero no podemos hacer nada"- dijo eiji

"jin, perdóname"- murmuro hoshi mientras le salean lagrimas de los ojos

"detente por favor!"- suplicaba el niño de rodillas sosteniendo su pecho sintiéndose mas débil

A ryuga no le importo nada y sentía su poder crecer a un tamaño inigualable, decidió ponerle fin y absorberlo por completo

"GOLPE MORDIDA VOLADORA DEL EMPERADOR DRAGON!"- grito ryuga haciendo su maniobra especial directo a el

Tres dragones oscuros salieron del bey de ryuga, dos de ellos devoraron al centauro y al dragón rojo que estaban dentro de saggitario, mientras que el ultimo se dirigió a el, esos dragones ya no parecían morados eran negros y cada vez mas aun cuando le absorbía energía.

Jin solo pego un desesperado grito de ayuda que se escucho demasiado fuerte pero se detuvo cuando una gran cortina de humo los cubrió a ambos, cuando desapareció sus amigos corrieron desesperados a verlo pero el no dijo nada, ellos se quedaron paralizados al ver que tres dragones lo habían atravesado mientras el estaba arrodillado, ryuga se acerco a el y vio sus lentes en el suelo, solo los piso quebrándolos y le dijo algo al oído

"gracias niño"- le dijo al oído antes de irse

Jin solo escupió sangre y los tres dragones negros salieron de el mientras el pequeño estaba en el piso sangrando, cuando ryuga se fue sus amigos se apresuraron y corrieron hacia el

"jin!, hablame!" – le suplico hoshi entre lagrimas

" no te vallas!, no asi!"- grito mura llorando demasiado

"por favor responde!"- grito kiyoteru

"no puedes morir, todavía eres un niño!"- grito eiri

"con..fio..en us-st"- intentó decir jin pero antes de eso se desvaneció

Sus amigos estaban muy tristes por eso pero de pronto eiri y eiji se sintieron muy débiles y se cayeron pero mura sujeto a eiji y hoshi sujeto a eiri

"que les pasa?"- pregunto kiyoteru

"me siento cansada"- dijo eiri entrecerrando los ojos

"yo también, no nos queda mucho tiempo"- dijo eiji

Kiyoteru oprimió el botón y todos terminaron en beypark, no sabían que época era porque estaba vacía pero para no causar mas peligro se fueron bajo el puente y recostaron a eiri y a eiji en la hierva mientras vigilaban que no venia nadie y esperaban a poder oprimir el reloj lo mas rápido posible

"eiji, no te muevas cualquier movimiento que hagas podría hacerte gastar mas energía"- le dijo mura al chico al acomodarlo en la hierba

"no se quien seas pero, sabes eres muy bonita y dulce"- le decía eiji a mura tiernamente en señal de que ya no la recordaba

"gracias"- le dijo mura al darle un beso en la frente e irse a vigilar

"hermano tienes sueño?"- le pregunto eiri a su gemelo dándole una sonrisa

"si, pero sabes una cosa"- le decía cansadamente

"que?"- pregunto ella sin saber que diría

"solo lamento una cosa"- dijo el

"y cual es?"- le pregunto eiri

"que seas mi gemela"- dijo el sorprendiéndola

"que?"

"si, porque eso significa que al nacer el mismo dia te tenga que obligar a desaparecer conmigo"- dijo el cerrando los ojos y tomándola de la mano mientras ella dibujaba una cansada sonrisa en su rostro

"igualmente, te quiero"- dijo ella quedándose dormida

"yo también"- dijo el quedándose dormido

Mientras tanto hoshi y kiyoteru veían por si alguien se aproximaba al parque y se vieron a ellos mismos caminando

"recuerdas eso, verdad?"- pregunto kiyoteru

"si, fue cuando casi me besaste"- dijo hoshi sonrojada

"iba a decir la noche que nos secuestraron pero es verdad"- dijo el sonrojándose un poco

Ambos continuaron mirando y cuando se vieron casi besarse se sonrojaron mucho mas

"m-mira, el reloj ya se cargo, vámonos"- dijo hoshi ocultando su sonrojo

"si, vámonos"- dijo kiyoteru

"mura como están eiri y eiji?"- pregunto hoshi a lo que mura puso cara triste

"ya veo, será mejor irnos"- dijo kiyoteru oprimiendo el botón

El tornado los absorbió y cuando abrieron los ojos estaban en un lugar muy peligroso, era la batalla contra némesis, ellos se fueron a ocultar pero mura se desmayo así que la cargaron y se escondieron pero aun así podían ver la batalla

"mura, estas bien?"- le pregunto hoshi a su amiga mientras sostenía la mano de su amiga

"ya no le queda tiempo, seguramente se sentía débil desde hace un buen rato y no dijo nada"- dijo kiyoteru

"ella siempre es asi, pone a sus amigos antes que ella, perdónenme"- dijo hoshi llorando

"porque?"- pregunto kiyoteru

"como que porque kiyo?, esto es mi culpa, yo compre este maldito reloj"- dijo ella sosteniendo cada vez mas fuerte la mano de mura

"no fue tu culpa, nosotros fuimos quienes cambiamos el pasado aunque tu nos advertiste"- dijo kiyoteru

"si pero"

"es culpa de todos, deja de sentirte mal porque lo vamos a solucionar"- dijo kiyoteru al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba

Ellos se abrazaron por un buen rato pero cuando rompieron el abrazo mura ya no estaba, ambos se pusieron muy tristes pero algo los desconcertó, sus teléfonos hacían ruido, la alarma comenzó a sonar, lo que significa que el reloj ya estaba normal.

Ambos pusieron sus dedos en el reloj y lo oprimieron al mismo tiempo y cerraron sus ojos, cuando los abrieron estaban en el momento que la cueva donde estaban ginga y ryo se estaba derrumbando.

Ambos se quedaron observando pero algo los sorprendió, un pedazo del techo cayo en la cabeza de ginga y se desmayo sin haber salido, hoshi no lo resistió y se adentro a la cueva, recargo a su padre en su hombro y lo saco mientras kiyoteru la seguía, Creían que todo estaba bien pero cuando ginga despertó ryo salió de la cueva

"gracias por salvar a mi hijo, crei que tenia que morir para salvarlo, gracias"- dijo ryo agradeciéndole a hoshi

"no!, que hice?!, esto no debería pasar asi!"- grito hoshi

"que pasa?"- pregunto ginga confundido por la actitud de la chica

"no debería decir esto, pero…pero al carajo!, venimos de 22 años en el futuro!, mi nombre es hoshi hagane!, tu eres mi padre y usted señor es mi abuelo, el es kiyoteru tategami, es el hijo de tu rival kyoya tategami, llegamos aquí porque por estúpida compre algo que no debía, mis amigos cambiaron el pasado afectando nuestra existencia y ellos desaparecieron, solo nos queda esta oportunidad para cambiar las cosas o si no nosotros también desapareceremos, por favor mírame a los ojos!, se que son idénticos a los de mamá pero tu me dices que cuando me miras a los ojos me conoces en un segundo, se supone que tu debiste salir de ahí y que mi abuelo fingió su muerte lo que te hizo viajar para ser mas fuerte y recuperar el bey prohibido, en ese viaje conociste a tus mejores amigos y a mi madre, ella fue la primera chica de la que te enamoraste aunque actuaste como un completo despistado y tardaste 3 años en pedirle una cita, te fuiste por casi ocho años y luego volviste solo para casarte con ella, estuviste ausente durante casi toda mi vida por ser el blaider legendario, el salvador del mundo pero no me importa, aun así eres el mejor padre del mundo para mi, aunque discutamos o me sobreprotejas o castigues te amo mucho y no quiero perderte!"- grito hoshi empezando a llorar dejando a los dos muy confundidos

"tal vez se golpeo en la cabeza al salir"- dijo ryo tocándole la frente

"iremos por ayuda no te muevas"- dijo ginga al irse junto con su padre

"no te vallas, ahora que hacemos kiyo?!"- grito ella intentando contener las lagrimas

"que?"- pregunto el muy confundido

"que tienes kiyo?"- le pregunto hoshi acercándose a el

"quien es kiyo?, no se que esta pasando?, quien eres?"- pregunto el completamente confundido

"no, no por favor, no pudiste olvidarme a mi también, soy hoshi, soy tu mejor amiga desde que me acuerdo, casi siempre peleamos, pero te quiero mucho, nuestra amistad es inquebrantable, tu me diste esto"- dijo sacando su dije de la mitad de un corazón y juntándolo con el de el

El collar decía mejores amigos por siempre pero aun asi el no recordaba nada

"lo siento no te recuerdo"- le dijo el a lo que ella callo de rodillas al suelo llorando pero el se puso junto a ella y puso su mano en su hombro

"no se quien seas, pero creo en lo que dices, deja de llorar buscaremos una solución juntos"- le dijo el al momento de abrazarla

Ella lo abrazo pero sintió que sus manos lo traspasaban y cuando se solto del abrazo lo vio desvanecerse, ella no resistió esto mas y volvió a llorar, hasta que alguien se coloco junto a ella y la empezó a abrazar y ese alguien era ginga, ella se soltó de su abrazo un poco confundida y el le sonrió tiernamente

"no se que esta pasando aquí, pero mi corazón dice que debo protegerte hasta con mi vida, creeré en ti y hare lo que sea para que no desaparezcas"- dijo ginga

"gracias, papá"- dijo ella borrándose las lagrimas

Un rato después ella le conto todo a ginga y a ryo

"esto si es muy complicado"- dijo ginga

"espera que fue lo que te dijo el vendedor sobre solucionarlo?"- pregunto ryo

"dijo que al ponerle fin al aparato todo volvería a ser normal"- dijo hoshi

"quizás quiere decir que destruyas el reloj"- dijo ryo

"si, ya lo intente pero no se rompe con nada"- dijo hoshi

"pues podríamos intentar romperlo con un bey"- dijo ginga

Un rato después ella dejo el reloj en el suelo y ginga uso el ataque explosivo pegaso para poder romperlo pero no funciono y solo le dejo una grieta

"solo funciono un poco, que tal si usamos dos pegasus?"- pregunto hoshi

"dos?"- pregunto ginga y ella le mostro a samurái pegasus

"wow!, ese es mi pegasus?"- pregunto ginga asombrado

"lo será"- dijo ella

Ambos se habían preparado y estaban listos para lanzarlos pero hoshi se sintió algo cansada y se iba a caer

"no me siento bien"- dijo hoshi a punto de caerse pero ginga la sujetó y la puso de pie

"eso no, no dejare que desaparezcas, podras dormir cuando esto termine pero ahora destruyamos esto"- dijo ginga poniéndola de pie mientras ella asentía

"3"

"2"

"1, LET IT RIT!"- gritaron al mismo tiempo que lanzaron sus beys

"ATAQUE EXPLOSIVO PEGASO!"- grito ginga mientras su bey iba contra ese reloj

"EMBESTIDA DE ESTRELLA FUGAZ!"- grito hoshi poniendo todo su poder en ese ataque

Un gran resplandor cubrió el lugar y cuando desapareció el reloj estaba hecho pedazos y hoshi empezó a brillar

"funciono"- dijo ryo

"si, gracias por ayudarme papá y tu también fénix inmortal"- dijo hoshi

"fénix inmortal?"- pregunto ryo confundido

"fue divertido conocerte, y vamos a olvidar esto?"- pregunto ginga

"eso creo, jamás paso"- dijo hoshi

"si, pero tengo un par de preguntas, blaider legendario?"- pregunto ginga con emoción y ella le respondió con una sonrisa

"ginga, no le preguntes nada"- dijo ryo algo molesto

"ok, ok solo una pregunta mas, sobre…tu madre, como se llama? Y como es?"- pregunto ginga sonrojado

"su nombre es madoka, es la mejor mecánica blaider del mundo y es muy hermosa, amable, a veces es muy seria, pero es maravillosa y hace las mejores hamburguesas del mundo, pero mas importante, nunca había visto que dos personas se amaran tanto"- dijo ella sonriendo a lo que solo ginga se puso a reir sonrojado

"oye quiero darte esto"- dijo dándole un collar con la insignia de pegasus

"gracias, lo cuidare siempre"- dijo poniendo el collar en su cuello

Ella empezó a brillar cada vez mas, asi que quizo darle un abrazo a ginga pero cuando se acerco mas a el, el brillo se volvió tan intenso que cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió estaba en su cuarto y su hermanito la estaba llamando

"nee-chan despierta!"- decía su hermanito sacudiéndola levemente

"eh?, idate?, idate volviste!"- grito ella muy feliz abrazando a idate

"lo lograste nee-chan ¡, lo lograste!"- grito felizmente el pequeño

"lo logre!, lo logre!"- decía ella muy feliz

Ellos continuaban riéndose y abrazándose hasta que hoshi vio que su padre abrió la puerta

"hoshi crees que podamos hablar sobre"- intento decir pero hoshi rápidamente se lanzo a sus brazos

"perdóname papá, yo jamás podría odiarte te amo!, lo sabes verdad?"- pregunto ella separándose de su abrazo

"claro que lo se, pero eso no te salva del castigo"- dijo ginga

"castígame, enciérrame en mi cuarto, quítame a pegasus, no me importa solo estoy feliz de estar aquí y de que estés aquí"- dijo ella antes de irse dejándolo confundido

Hoshi se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hasta el parque donde encontró a sus amigos quienes la recibieron con un abrazo grupal

"lo hiciste!, sabia que podias!"- grito eiri abrazandola

"gracias a ti volvimos"- dijo nagisa aferrándose a ella

"oye yo también estoy aquí"- dijo jin detrás de hoshi

"claro que si y te adoro por eso"- dijo hoshi lanzándose a el en un abrazo

"te olvidas de mi?"- le pregunto kiyoteru

"claro que no, nunca me atrevería a olvidarte y por favor no me olvides jamás"- dijo hoshi lanzándose a sus brazos

En ese momento llego ginga con idate en brazos e interrumpió el abrazo de hoshi y kiyoteru

"papá, no es lo que parece"- dijo hoshi algo nerviosa

"lo, se porque has estado dando muchos abrazos, quería decirte que sobre el torneo"

"no importa papá, ya habrá otros torneos, por ahora solo me quedare a disfrutar estando con mis amigos y con mi familia"- dijo hoshi

"ok…oye que tienes ahí?"- le pregunto mirando un collar con la insignia de pegasus

"yo…fue un obsequio"- dijo ella nerviosa

"que raro porque es igual al mío"- dijo ginga revelando un collar idéntico

"que coincidencia"- dijo ella con una risa nerviosa

"me perdi de algo?"- pregunto ginga

"honestamente eso ya lo dejamos en el pasado"- dijo mura a lo que los chicos se empezaron a reir pero dejaron a ginga confundido

"me pregunto que paso"- dijo ginga

"papi, jamás paso"- dijo idate al momento de reir

"eh?, ahora estoy mas confundido"- confeso ginga volviendo a casa

~mientras tanto~  
"oye hoshi, que paso con el reloj?"- pregunto nagisa

"no existe"- contesto ella

"como que no existe?"- pregunto eiji

"jamás paso"- dijo hoshi

"jamás paso?"- pregunto kiyoteru

"si"- dijo ella con una sonrisa

FIN


	6. pijamadas, recuerdos y espionaje

Pijamadas, recuerdos y espionaje

Hoshi, eiri, nagisa y mura iban a tener una pijamada en casa de mura, seria la primera noche de chicas que tienen desde hace mucho tiempo, y lo mejor era que kiyoteru, jin o eiji no iban a estar ahí para molestarlas o espiarlas, por fin tendrían una noche para divertirse sin idiotas espiando, o al menos eso creían

-DING-DONG-

Benkei fue a abrir la puerta y encontró a hoshi y a ginga, los saludo y los invito a pasar

"hola ginga, hola hoshi"- dijo benkei con gusto de verlos

"hola"- respondieron al mismo tiempo

"hoshi las demás están arriba, mejor ve con ellas te están esperando"- le aviso a la chica

"gracias"- dijo hoshi antes de despedirse de su padre e ir arriba

"ginga si quieres tu también quédate un rato, tsubassa, kyoya y yo estamos comiendo algo mientras conversamos, tu también puedes venir"-le ofreció benkei al pelirrojo

"si, ¿Por qué no?"- dijo ginga

Durante un rato ellos no dejaron de hablar de otra cosa que no fuera sus hijas, incluso le estaban advirtiendo a kyoya lo que tendría que enfrentar cuando nagisa fuera adolescente como las demás

"créeme kyoya, ahora todo es fácil pero cuando tenga la edad de eiri va a ser un reto todos los días"- le dijo tsubassa

"Tal vez pero nagisa es mi princesita, ella no me pondrá de nervios como sus hijas los ponen a ustedes"- aseguro kyoya

"no estés tan seguro, yo pensaba que mura iba a ser pequeña por siempre, pero imagínate como me llego la noticia de que tenia su primer novio, yo me quede algo inseguro porque si rompían o si este le hacia algo tendría que estar con ella"- dijo benkei

"si, pero si estuviste con ella"- le recordó kyoya

"si, además no hizo falta ¿recuerdas como se vengo de el tal hiro cuando se entero de que le era infiel?"- le pregunto ginga

"cierto y fue en plena obra de navidad"- recordó benkei

**Flashback**

Mura estaba boquiabierta por lo que sus amigos le mostraron, era una foto de su novio hiro besando a otra chica, ella sentía que la habían tomado por tonta, y sus amigos no pudieron notar su expresión

"mura, lo lamentamos, te mostramos esto para que no te sigan viendo la cara no queríamos que esto pasara"- le dijo eiji a su amiga

"no importa chicos estoy bien, gracias por ser honestos conmigo"- dijo borrándose las lagrimas y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro

"entendemos si no quieres hacer el protagónico con ese idiota"- dijo jin

"si así que si quieres le podemos decir al maestro que no puedes salir y que tu suplente lo haga"- dijo hoshi

"no, no se preocupen me encuentro perfectamente bien además creo que la señora Claus castigara a ese niño malo"- dijo mura sonriendo por lo bajo

"¿Qué quieres decir?"- pregunto eiji

"ya verán"- dijo mura saliendo a escena

~EN LA OBRA~

"oye tu no eres santa"- le dijo hiro vestido de niño pequeño

"no, santa esta muy ocupado en el polo norte haciendo juguetes para niños buenos hehe, y para que a los niños malos ¡no les toque nada!"- dijo pronunciando lo ultimo con una mueca de desprecio

"eh, ok y ¿Quién eres tu?"- pregunto un poco extrañado por lo anterior

"yo soy la señora Claus y sabes podre parecer ingenua ¡pero no lo soy!"- dijo enojada

"bueno"- dijo sentándose en la pierna de ella

"y dime ¿has sido un niño bueno?"- le pregunto con una risa fingida

"por supuesto que si"- dijo hiro

"ah no lo creo"-dijo riéndose

"si lo he sido"- respondió el

"claro que no"- dijo ella con una sonrisa

"claro que si"- dijo el compartiendo esa risa

"haha ¡mentiroso!"- le grito al momento de tirarlo al suelo y golpearlo con un baston de dulce falso

"¿que te pasa?, he sido un chico bueno"- dijo intentando protegerse de los golpes

"¡mentiroso!, santa tiene duendes que van a clubes nocturnos y toman fotos con sus teléfonos"- le dijo al seguir golpeándolo

Mientras tanto todo el publico estaba confundido al ver a mura golpeando a hiro

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que pasa aquí?"- le pregunto benkei a eiji

"esto"- dijo eiji al mostrarle la foto con su teléfono a benkei

"ese patán doble cara y mentiroso ¡me las pagara por herir a mi niña!"- dijo benkai enfurecido

"no es necesario, mura esta por convertir esto en una tragedia navideña"- dijo hoshi

Mientras tanto mura seguía golpeando a hiro

"oye ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡yo solo quería un perrito!"- grito el chico confundido

"¡¿para que?! ¡¿para que lo engañes con otros perritos que usan blusas corrientes?!"- grito la chica a lo que el entendió la indirecta

"pero solo fue un perrito, hubo muchos otros perritos a los que no les hice caso"-trato de excusarse en vano mientras ella sacaba su bey

"eso no te salvara eres un patán doble cara y mentiroso ¡let it rip!"- grito lanzando su dark bull en dirección al chico

"¡ahhhhh!"- grito hiro al recibir el impacto del bey

~media hora después~

"¿las personas se enojaron porque arruine la obra?"- le pregunto mura a su padre

"si, pero en mi opinión la mejoraste mucho"- dijo benkei riéndose

"si, pero aun no puedo evitar sentirme mal de que me hayan tomado por tonta"- dijo mura a lo que benkei la abrazo

"lo lamento mi amor pero en la vida no siempre sales ganando, lo mejor es que cuando pierdas hacerlo con la frente en alto"- dijo benkei

"gracias papá, por cierto alguien robo la ropa de hiro y tiene que irse con ese estúpido disfraz a casa ¿tuviste algo que ver en eso? O ¿tengo que felicitar a mis amigos?"- pregunto ella con una sonrisa

"tenia que vengarme yo también, nadie lastima a mi nenita y se sale con la suya"- dijo benkei tirando una bolsa con la ropa de hiro

Mura solo pudo reírse y abrazar a su padre

**Fin del flashback**

"haha, eso me demostró que mura esta creciendo y mas importante que puede con idiotas como esos"- dijo benkei riendo

"si pero por mas maduras que actúen, casi todo el tiempo son como niñas pequeñas"- dijo tsubassa recordando

**Flashback**

Tsubassa y rox iban directo a la playa , estaban muy emocionados porque no recordaban la ultima vez que tuvieron vacaciones juntos, pero no contaban con algo…que sus hijos no podían estar en el mismo lugar durante 1 hora sin intentar asesinarse

"¡eiji muévete!"- grito eiri empujando a su hermano con la pierna

"tu trasero ocupa mucho espacio, ¡muévete tu!"- dijo tirando su pierna del asiento

"¡mama!"- gritaron ambos enojados

"¡cállense ambos quiero dormir!"- grito una madre muy fastidiada

"deja de molestarme eiji"- dijo eiri dándole un golpe seco a su hermano

"¡auch eiri!"- grito frotándose el hombro

"¡no grites tarado!"- se enfureció esta

"no me pegues enana"-dijo eiji molesto

"no soy enana, somos gemelos tenemos la misma edad y ¡muévete!"

"¡muévete tu!"

"estas ocupando todo el asiento eiji"

"estoy en mi asiento lo que pasa es que tu trasero es tan grande que necesitas mucho mas espacio"- grito eiji

"intenta repetirlo pajarraco purpura"- dijo dándole otro golpe a su hermano

"¿crees que no puedo? Mecánica sin talento"- reto el chico

"¡CALLENSE POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!"- gritaron ambos padres

Ellos ignoraron el grito de sus padres y siguieron peleando

"deja de pegarme eiri"- grito el chico

"entonces no molestes tarado"- amenazo ella

"¿Qué no moleste? ¿Quién es la que esta ocupando todo el asiento?"- pregunto con sarcasmo

"creo que lo esta ocupando ¡el idiota que tengo enfrente!"-grito ella

"eres insoportable enana"

"aquí lo único enano es tu cerebro"- contesto eiri

"por lo menos yo si tengo cerebro"- dijo eiji

"ambos tienen cerebro, ahora ¿pueden calmarse?""- suplico tsubassa

"claro que no, eiri ni siquiera sabe que es un cerebro"- dijo eiji molesto

"calladito eiji porque si no vas a llegar a la playa con un par de moretones"- amenazo eiri

"ya los tengo ¿y sabes porque? ¡Porque esta es la tercera vez que me golpeas!"- grito eiji enfadado

"¡y serán cuatro si no te mueves!"- amenazo la peli plata

"¡BASTA LOS DOS POR EL FRAGMENTO DE ESTRELLA!"- gritaron ambos padres enfadados y lograron callarlos

"Desde que salimos de casa están peleando ¿podrían callarse?"- pregunto rox furiosa

"si mamá"- contestaron ambos con miedo

Esa paz y tranquilidad duro solamente unos 15 minutos, de repente volvieron a pelear por quien sabe que tontería y no importara cuantas veces rox los callara o cuantas veces tsubassa amenazara con chocar el auto, los gemelos otori no dejaban de pelear.

"yo creo que situaciones como estas llevan a uno a entender porque nemesis quería destruir el mundo"- murmuro tsubassa en su limite

"estas vacaciones libres del beyblade fueron tu idea amor, a lo hecho pecho"- le recordó rox

"mira eiji, esta es la ultima vez que te pido que me des espacio"- pidió eiri enojada

"eiri no se a donde carajos quieres que me mueva si tu estas ocupando todo el asiento"- dijo eiji

"mas respeto tarado"- dijo eiri

"mejor cierra esas piernitas tuyas y terminemos con esto"- pidió eiji

"¿piernitas?"- pregunto la chica

"si, porque decirte enana se queda corto, como tu estatura"- dijo eiji antes de que su hermana le pegara otro golpe seco "¡¿pero que mierda tienes en las manos?!, ¡¿plomo?!"

"eso te pasa por idiota y por no dejarme espacio"- dijo eiri enojada

"¿sabes porque no te dejo espacio?, ¡porque es difícil quitarse esta de encima horrible y enorme red reseca que llamas cabello!"- grito eiji dejando a su hermana en su limite

"¡ahora si te pasaste cara de gusano!"-grito eiri dándole esta vez un golpe en la cara dejándolo inconsciente

"al fin paz y tranquilidad"- murmuro tsubassa

**Fin del flashback**

"cierto, hay veces que no importa cuanto crezcan, actúan como niñas pequeñas"- dijo benkei dándole la razón a tsubassa

"pero no te salvas de que crezcan, imagínate tener que hablar de ya sabes que con ella"- dijo ginga

"¿Por qué haría eso?, para eso esta su madre además hikaru nunca me permitiría que hable de esas cosas con nagisa"- dijo kyoya

"pues en mi caso fue todo lo contrario"- dijo ginga

"¿enserio?"- preguntaron todos sorprendidos

"si, estoy consiente que al ausentarme mucho tiempo me perdí mucho de la vida de hoshi, pero honestamente desearía haberme perdido esto"- dijo ginga recordando

**Flashback**

Hoshi había llegado de la escuela pero la verdad se veía muy molesta

"hola hija ¿quieres ir a beypark conmigo?"- le pregunto ginga a su princesita

"¡déjame en paz!"- grito la pelirroja yéndose corriendo a su habitación

Ginga se quedo en shock al ver somo su hija lloraba y se le ponían los ojos rojos, no dudo en seguirla y tocar la puerta, pero nadie le abrió incluso escucho a hoshi mascullar algo, algo como "mierda". El resoplo y pensó que después tendrían que hablar sobre ese lenguaje que ella usaba

"¡hoshi, princesa abreme!"- grito ginga tocando la puerta "¿Qué te pasa cielo?, dímelo puedo ayudarte"

"¡no, no puedes! ¡quiero a mi mamá ya!"-grito hoshi entre lagrimas

El se preocupo más, ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Por qué tanta urgencia de traer a madoka en lugar de contarle lo que sucedía?

"mamá esta trabajando, vendrá en la noche hijita"- intento razonar el

"¡entonces quiero a la tía hikaru o a quien sea! ¡pero no te quiero ver!"- grito llorando mas fuerte

Esta fue una apuñalada para ginga, su hija prefería traer a quien sea en lugar de decirle que le pasaba a su propio padre, algo malo estaba pasando de eso estaba seguro

Un pensamiento cruzo por la mente de ginga ¿y si hoshi estaba asi por….. ¡NO! Ella no podía estar sufriendo por amor, eso podía dejárselo a chicas mas grandes pero por dios hoshi era una niña, el que hubieran hombres en su vida era como decir que…masamune era inteligente o que kyoya estaba de buen humor todo el tiempo, lo que ya era decir mucho.

"¡hoshi hagane!, ¡o me abres o tiro esta puerta!"- dijo ginga firmemente

"¡que te vayas ya!"- grito hoshi

"no puedes culparme por estar preocupado por ti hija, ¡así como tampoco puedes culparme por esto ¡let it rip!"- dijo tirando la puerta con su bey

Cuando tiro la puerta no había nadie en la habitación, por un momento pensó que hoshi salió por la ventana pero sus sospechas se acabaron cuando escucho a hoshi llorar en el baño donde sus sollozos eran mas audibles.

"hoshi…"- la llamo preocupado

"¡vete papá! ¡Quiero a mi madre!"

"pero tu madre no esta mi amor"- intento razonar ginga

"¡pues ve a buscarla! ¡soy la chica mas desafortunada del mundo quiero desaparecer!"- dijo hoshi llorando cada vez mas fuerte

"princesa, se que te parece extraño pero soy tu papá y te pase lo que te pase puedes contármelo mi niña no importa que tan duro sea podremos afrontarlo juntos hoshi ¿bien? No te dejare sola pequeña"-dijo ginga intentando ser comprensivo

Ginga no escucho respuesta alguna de parte de su hija y pensó que había fracasado pero entonces vio como ella salió del baño y como tenia los ojos rojos y cristalinos. El quiso abrazarla pero ella retrocedió de puro instinto. El pelirrojo empezó a temer aun mas el motivo de su llanto pero no dijo nada.

"papá.. ¿t-tu s-sabes algo sobre…ya sabes…sexualidad?"-pregunto la niña sonrojada

El oji ámbar pudo sentir una carga eléctrica recorrer su espalda. ¡esto debía ser una mala broma! Miro a su hija sonrojada y pensó que no era posible ¡su hija NO podía tener una vida sexual activa! ¡¿cierto?!, ¡por dios ella tenia catorce! El a esa edad no había besado a una chica y mucho menos llegar más lejos de eso.

"ejem….s-supongo que algo se pero… ¡hoshi no tienes ni quince años! ¡no puedes venir a hablarme de sexualidad y mucho menos si un chico y tu han-"

"¡por dios papá no es eso! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo.. ¡que asco!"- se asqueo de solo pensarlo

Ginga suspiro mientras veía a su hija con alegría. Al menos no debía preocuparse por eso en un muyyyyy largo tiempo

"lo que quería decir…e-es que ¿s-si sabes que pasa cuando a una chica…ya sabes le llega su periodo?"- pregunto muy sonrojada

Esta vez el padre de hoshi solo pudo ponerse mas rojo que su cabello y mirar al suelo avergonzado, maldijo el momento en que se empeño el saber porque carajo lloraba hoshi, ahora no podía estar más arrepentido por ser tan entrometido. Cosas de mujeres eran cosas de mujeres y punto.

"pues s-supongo que ya lo habrás hablado con tu madre ¿no?"- pregunto rogando porque así fuera

"no mucho, me conto como era y que en su familia suele suceder tarde como a mi edad, y que si me pasaba en la escuela no importaba, que la enfermera seria amable conmigo y me ayudaría"- admitió sonrojada

"¿pero no te paso en la escuela cierto?"- pregunto ginga asustado porque le haya pasado

Hoshi solo pudo mover su cabeza de arriba abajo afirmándole a su padre y el jamás había extrañado tanto a madoka y a su increíble instinto maternal.

"cuando me di cuenta me solté el cabello para que me cubriera la parte de atrás de la falda pero un fuerte viento soplo y levanto mi cabello y cuando me lo pude acomodar ya era muy tarde, todos me habían visto ¡fue humillante!"- dijo llorando en el hombro de ginga mientras este solo la consolaba.

"mira, no soy un experto pero tu madre usa esas toallas sanitarias ya sabes, las que están en el baño de abajo"- dijo tartamudeando "pero si te sientes mal podríamos…."

"no, no me siento mal solo que me hubiera gustado que mamá fuera quien estuviera aquí, no es personal papá solo es raro"- dijo hoshi

"muy raro"- apoyo el pelirrojo "¿quieres que llame a mamá aun? O ¿quizás a hikaru?"

"no estaría mal, gracias papá"- dijo sonriendo con calma

"no hay problema hija, me alegra que fuera solo esto y no un problema sobre interesarte en los chicos"- se alegro ginga

Hoshi abrió muy fuertes sus ojos y comenzó a tartamudear

"s-si bueno y-yo ¿no dijiste que te podía contar cualquier cosa papi?"- le pregunto en un tono de dulce niña inocente

"¿pero eso que tiene que ver con…. ¡HOSHI HAGANE ESTAS CASTIGADA!"- grito enfurecido

"pero yo-"

"¡CASTIGADA DIJE!"

"¿pero porque nunca me escuchas?"- se quejo ella

"¡¿quieres aumentar el castigo?!"- le grito ginga saliendo "¡y no saldrás hasta que tu madre vuelva!"

"¿Cómo? si tu tiraste la puerta"- pregunto ella

"pues solo no salgas"- dijo yéndose

~Una hora después~

Madoka había llegado de trabajar y lo que esperaba era ver a ginga y hoshi combatiendo afuera o viendo televisión juntos pero en lugar de eso encontró a ginga en el sofá pensando con una cara de preocupación, ella no lo dudo y le dio un beso en los labios para después acurrucarse junto a el.

"¿paso algo señor padre del año?"- pregunto madoka con una risita burlona pero francamente no se esperaba la respuesta

"a hoshi le llego su periodo y la castigue"- dijo ginga como si nada

"¡ginga!, ¿la castigaste solo por eso? Mi hermosa niña se esta convirtiendo en mujer ¡¿y tu la castigas?!"- se enojo madoka

"no la castigue por eso, la castigue porque esta interesada en chicos y ella es una niña y punto"- dijo ginga enojado

"ah, ya veo el problema y ahora mas veo porque hoshi viene a preguntarme sobre el amor a mi"- razono madoka en voz alta

"tal vez fui algo duro pero…espera ¡¿Qué tu que?!"

"s-si b-bueno yo… ¿no dijiste que te podía decir cualquier cosa amorcito?"- pregunto madoka en ese mismo tonito meloso que hoshi, ahora ve de donde lo heredo

Esta vez ginga no podía estar mas en su límite, no era todo el que hoshi estuviera interesada en los chicos sino que madoka la estaba encubriendo

"¡MADOKA!"- al parecer hoshi no seria la única castigada

**Fin del flashback**

"haha, bien quizás eso te paso a ti pero nagisa sigue siendo pequeña incluso necesita de mi para que la proteja"- aseguro kyoya

"¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?"- le pregunto benkei

"pues….

**Flashback**

"¡papi!"- grito nagisa desde su cuarto cubriéndose con las sabanas

Kyoya salió corriendo en dirección al cuarto de su pequeña y cuando la encontró la niña estaba en su cama intentando cubrirse con las sabanas, este no lo dudo y se metió debajo de las sabanas para hablar con ella, la niña solo opto por abrazar a su padre y llorar en su hombro

"buaaa papi tengo mucho miedo"- dijo la pequeña llorando

"no pasa nada la luz se fue solo por un momento"- intento calmarla kyoya

"pero me asusta la oscuridad"- dijo nagisa intentando contener las lagrimas

"pero la oscuridad te tiene mas miedo a ti que tu a ella"- dijo kyoya

"¿enserio?"

"si, la oscuridad no se atrevería a meterte con una niña valiente y fuerte como tu además yo estoy aquí y te protegeré"- le aseguro kyoya al abrazarla

"si pero…."- quería decir la niña pero le dio pena

"bien me quedare contigo hasta que te duermas, pero también hare una cosa mas"- dijo sacando su bey

"¿Qué haras papi?"- pregunto la pequeña

"solo observa ¡let it rip!"- dijo lanzando a su leone

De pronto al bey lo empezó a rodear un brillo color verde que ilumino la habitación, de pronto nagisa se empezó a sentir feliz al saber que su padre estaba ahí para que ella no tuviera miedo de nada ni de nadie

"¿ahora si te sientes mejor?"- le pregunto kyoya tiernamente

"sip, pero ¿de verdad te podrías quedar aquí?"- le pregunto mientras se acostaba

"claro que si"- dijo al momento de arroparla

"¿puedes cantar una canción?"- le pregunto nagisa a kyoya

"recuerda que no canto muy bien que digamos"- dijo con una pequeña risa

"para otros no pero a mi me gusta oírte ¿lo haras?"- le pregunto al borde del sueño

"lo que sea por ti"- le contesto sentándose al lado de la cama

Entonces kyoya empezó a cantar para arrullar a su pequeña

-Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku  
Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku

Yancha na yaki-dango yasashii an-dango  
Sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi-dango  
Osumashi goma-dango yotsugo kushi dango  
Minna minna awasete hyakunin kazoku

Aka-chan dango wa itsumo shiawase no naka de  
Toshiyori dango wa me o hosometeru

Nakayoshi dango te o tsunagi ooki na marui wa ni naru yo  
Machi o tsukuri dango hoshi no ue minna de waraiau yo  
Usagi mo sora de te o futte miteru dekkai o-tsuki-sama  
Ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete…-

**Fin del flashback**

"ahhh"- dijeron los tres mientras kyoya solo se sonrojaba

"¿Quién te viera tan tierno?"- se burlo tsubassa

Siguieron hablando durante un buen tiempo hasta que escucharon un montón de risas y ruidos provenientes de arriba así que se callaron para escuchar mejor

"bien mura te reto a estar de cabeza 30 segundos"- escucharon la voz de hoshi

"esta bien"- escucharon la voz de mura aceptar

"creo que están jugando verdad o reto"- supuso ginga

Después escucharon un golpe y subieron arriba pero antes de abrir la puerta escucharon que fue mura quien se callo, se detuvieron a escuchar si por alguna razón decidían verdad, pero después de tres veces escuchar retos decidieron irse

"mejor vámonos"- sugirió benkei

"si, ninguna elegirá verdad"- dijo kyoya

"bien, con cuidado o se darán cuenta que estuvimos aquí"- dijo ginga pero sin querer se callo

Las cuatro no pudieron evitar escuchar ese ruido pero cuando abrieron la puerta no encontraron a nadie pero pudieron jurar que escucharon a los padres de cada una escondidos en el pasillo

"yo…. te reto a que bailes giro mis caderas usando orejas de gato"- dijo hoshi encendiendo la música

Cuando puso la canción en lugar de bailar saco una pizarra y empezó a escribir

-_creo que nos están espiando, deberíamos enseñarles una lección-_ escribió la pelirroja

-_¿Qué sugieres?-_escribió eiri

-_síganme la corriente y escoge verdad ¿entendido eiri?_

_-si_

~mientras tanto afuera~

"oigan deberíamos irnos, no pasa nada ahí adentro"- dijo ginga

"espera creo que eiri eligio verdad"- dijo tsubassa acercando la oreja a la puerta

-Bien eiri dime ¿Qué es lo peor que haz hecho?- pregunto hoshi

"debo oir esto"- dijo tsubassa acercándose mas

-pues yo…cuando me hize un….. Tatuaje en el cuello-mintió eiri aguantando la risa

"¿q-que se hizo un que?"- tartamudeo tsubassa intentando contener el enojo

-¿Por qué en el cuello?-pregunto mura fingiendo

-mi…novio dijo que ahí se vería muy bien además de que mi padre nunca lo notara ahí- dijo eiri a punto de estallar de risa

"¿n-novio?"- pregunto tsubassa al borde de querer tirar la puerta

Tsubassa quiso entrar de un portazo pero todos lo sujetaron y lo detuvieron

"¿Qué hacen?, castigare a eiri hasta que sus hijos tengan hijos"- susurro tsubassa enojado

"cállate, podrían elegir verdad otra vez y si hay cosas que no sabemos de ellas debemos descubrirlas, ¿entendido?"- le pregunto kyoya mientras el peli plata intentaba calmarse

"bien"- se rindió tsubassa

-ok, mura ¿verdad o reto?- pregunto nagisa

-verdad- contesto mura

-ok ¿sigues saliendo con hiro?- pregunto nagisa al borde de la risa

"es obvio que no, mi niña nunca lo perdonaría"- murmuro benkei

-si- mintió la chica

"¿Qué ella que?"- pregunto sorprendido benkei

-¿y alguien lo sabe?- pregunto nagisa

-no, ni siquiera mi papá

"le romperé los brazos a hiro si no se aleja de mura"- murmuro benkei

-ok, nagisa ¿verdad o reto?- pregunto hoshi

-verdad- contesto nagisa mientras kyoya se acercaba mas a la puerta

-¿Cuántos novios haz tenido?-pregunto hoshi riendo

"eso si se equivocan, nagisa tiene solo nueve años no puede tener novio"-dijo kyoya

-ah…tres- contesto nagisa entre risas

"¿q-que?, ella no tiene ni 10 años ¿Cómo es posible que haya tenido 3 novios?"- murmuro kyoya con ganas de tirar la puerta

"¿Cómo es posible que mi princesa se haya hecho un tatuaje y que tenga novio sin que yo me haya dado cuenta?"-se pregunto tsubassa

"¿Cómo es posible que mi nenita haya perdonado a ese maldito y peor que haya vuelto a ser su novia?"-se pregunto benkei

"cállense que es el turno de hoshi"- pidió ginga para poder escuchar mejor

-hoshi ¿verdad o reto?- pregunto mura

-verdad- contesto la pelirroja mientras ginga acercaba mas su oreja a la puerta

-ok ¿Cómo te gustan los chicos?"- pregunto soltando risas

- pues me gusta que sean tiernos, inteligentes, amables, que les guste el beyblade y que sean graciosos - dijo hoshi para que el la escuchara

Ginga se sintió aliviado por lo que escucho pero no se esperaba lo siguiente

-pero por otro lado….también me gustan los chicos malos y los rebeldes-mintió a lo que ginga abrió la boca de la pura sorpresa

"¿c-como?"- pregunto el pelirrojo rogando por haber oído mal

-igual que sota, ¿el de la escuela?- pregunto eiri al borde de estallar de la risa

- he oído que también le gustas- dijo nagisa mas cerca de la puerta

-si, la verdad también me invito a salir el viernes en la noche- mintió la ojos azules

"si piensa que la dejare salir con un tipo como el será sobre mi cadáver"- mascullo ginga entre dientes

-¿le gusta el beyblade?-se le ocurrió preguntar a mura

-no, dice que es una tontería-mintio hoshi dejando cada vez mas enojado a su padre

-me sorprende que te invitara a salir- ideo nagisa

- si el no te dirigía la palabra-mintio eiri

-lo se solo se quedaba mirándote piernas y la falda-dijo mura haciendo que casi estallaran de risa

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para ginga, iba a entrar sus amigos quisieran o no

"esto ya es suficiente, voy a entrar a la de ya"-dijo ginga mientras todos intentaron detenerlo

"¿que haces idiota? si entras nos descubrirán"-advirtió kyoya

"eso no me importa ahora, hoshi se quedara castigada en su habitación sin salir, sin amigos, sin beyblade y de monja ¡déjenme entrar!"- grito intentando abrir la puerta

"¡no!"- contestaron mientras lo sujetaban

Ginga ya estaba a punto de entrar pero escucharon una cosa mas y decidieron hacer

-¿saben que es lo mejor que hemos hecho hoy?- pregunto hoshi riéndose

-creo pensamos lo mismo- dijo eiri

-¡DARLES UNA LECCION DE PRIVACIDAD A NUESTROS PADRES!- gritaron abriendo la puerta

Cuando abrieron la puerta ginga, kyoya, benkei y tsubassa cayeron adentro de la habitación muy avergonzados

"¿entonces ya lo sabían?"- pregunto kyoya

"claro que lo sabíamos"- contestaron al mismo tiempo

"eso no importa ¡y tu jovencita estas en graves problemas"- le grito ginga a hoshi

"entonces yo solo me defenderé diciéndote ¡caíste!"- dijo en tono de burla

"¿eh?"- se preguntaron todos mirándolas reir

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"- pregunto tsubassa

"que ya sabíamos que estaban ahí y todo lo que dijimos era mentira para enseñarles a no ser metiches"- dijo nagisa

"si, yo no tengo ningún tatuaje y mucho menos novio"- dijo eiri mientras tsubassa se levanto a revisar su cuello

"yo nunca en mi vida perdonaría a hiro por engañarme"- dijo mura

"nunca en mi vida e tenido novio"- dijo nagisa riéndose

"no conozco a ningún chico llamado sota y a todos los que me miran así les dejo el ojo morado"- dijo hoshi riéndose

"pues creo que nos engañaron"- dijo benkei avergonzado

"si y mejor ya váyanse o le diremos a nuestras madres"-amenazo eiri a lo que ellos salieron rápido

~minutos después~

"valla no sabia que nagisa supiera mentir tan bien"- dijo kyoya

"lo se para ser la primera vez que eiri me miente le salió muy bien"- dijo tsubassa

"lo se también mura…..un momento…es la primera vez que nos mienten ¿verdad?"- pregunto benkei nervioso

"s-si lo es porque…

"¡CHICAS!"- gritaron subiendo rápido a la pijamada de sus hijas

Fin


	7. Dia de las madres

El día de las madres

"¿quieres darle un regalo a mamá?"- le pregunto hoshi a su hermanito idate quien movió su cabecita de arriba abajo afirmándole

"bueno, supongo que puedes escogerle algo si vamos de compras"- dijo la pelirroja a lo que el castaño negó con la cabeza

"queyo hacel el regalo"- dijo el pequeño

"ah ¿entonces que quieres hacer?"- pregunto hoshi curiosa

"no se, ¿nee-chan tiene una idea?"- pregunto el niño

"mmm…. Espera creo que tengo una idea"- dijo empezando a buscar en su armario

Ella estuvo buscando por un rato en el desorden de su cuarto hasta que encontró un papel grande y rosa

"¿Qué es eto?"- pregunto idate confundido

"puedes hacerle un dibujo a mamá"- dijo mostrándole el papel

"¿dibujo?"- pregunto a lo que ella asintió

"si, puedes hacerle un dibujo y luego decorarlo con muchas cosas, recuerdo que cuando mamá, papá y yo vivimos un tiempo en la aldea koma ellos salían mucho y yo los recibía haciéndoles dibujos como obsequios"-dijo algo pensativa

**Flashback**

Hoshi apenas vio a sus padres llegar y fue corriendo hacia ellos

"¡mami! ¡papi!"-grito lanzándose a los brazos de ambos

"te extrañamos mucho ¿Cómo estas?"- le pregunto madoka dándole un abrazo fuerte

"bien"- respondió sonriendo

"¿fuiste una niña buena con hyoma?"- le pregunto ginga

"¡si!, mi padrino me dio una hoja de papel grande para hacerles un dibujo y luego jugué con la pintura"- respondió alegremente dándoles el dibujo de un pegaso

"es muy bonito hoshi, espera si solo te dio una hoja ¿Dónde usaste la pintura?"- pregunto madoka confundida

"jeje"- ella solo opto por reír nerviosa

"hoshi no me digas que tu-"- decía ginga pero un grito lo interrumpió

"¡ginga te juro que no volveré a ser su niñero nunca mas!"- grito hyoma enojado saliendo de casa

Hyoma estaba pintado de rosa de pies a cabeza, la pequeña se hecho a reír diciendo que se veía mas bonito así mientras que los dos padres no pudieron evitar reír también de cómo se veía su amigo.

**Fin del flashback**

"jeje, creo que hable de mas ¿te gusta la idea para el regalo de mamá?"- le pregunto a su hermanito

"¡si!"- contesto felizmente

"bien entonces empecemos"- dijo hoshi alegremente

Idate paso mucho tiempo haciéndole el regalo a madoka, empezó haciendo un dibujo de ella, después adornándolo con muchas cosas, hoshi estaba impresionada con el empeño que el pequeño ponía en el regalo además de que se veía muy lindo, la chica noto que aunque apenas tenia un año su hermano era muy determinado y eso era increíble.

Días después a hoshi le toco cuidar a idate y decidió llevarlo a beypark con sus amigos. Mientras hoshi y kiyoteru tenían un combate el pequeño idate seguía con su trabajo y empezó a doblar unos papeles de colores haciendo que parecieran flores

"wow, que bonitas te quedaron idate"- dijo jin mirando las flores de papel

"las hice poque mami ama las flores"- dijo el pequeño sonriendo

Mientras idate estaba pegándolas al papel pudo notar como su hermana y kiyoteru estaban haciendo sus maniobras especiales pero se les salieron de control e iban directo al niño, en cuanto se dieron cuenta fueron y lo sacaron de ese lugar donde ocurrió una explosión.

Cuando volvieron a ese lugar el dibujo tenia una esquina rota y quemada, idate solo lloro al ver todo su esfuerzo destruido, hoshi se sentía muy mal pero esto ya no tenia arreglo.

En el dia de las madres hoshi y ginga le dieron a madoka sus regalos pero ella noto muy rápido que idate estaba muy triste, asi que le pidió una explicación a su hija

"hoshi ¿Qué le pasa a idate?"- pregunto madoka muy preocupada

"bueno es que se supone que el hizo un obsequio para ti y se esforzó mucho pero antes de terminarlo a kiyo y a mi se nos paso de la mano un ataque y terminamos quemando parte de el y lo arruinamos"-contesto hoshi sintiéndose culpable

"entiendo, hoshi ¿podría ver el dibujo?"- pregunto madoka

"si"- dijo hoshi buscando el dibujo

Mientras tanto el pequeño idate estaba muy triste mientras jugaba, pensó en que su esfuerzo se perdió de manera irreparable hasta que escucho algo que lo desconcertó

"¡me encanta!"- escucho el pequeño decir a su mamá

"¿eh?"- pregunto el niño confundido

"si, es muy lindo este dibujo tuyo es encantador, los adornos que pusiste son muy adorables, las flores siempre me hacen sentir feliz y estas son hermosas pero la parte que mas me gusta es esta"- dijo señalando la parte quemada

"¿eh?"- pregunto aun mas confundido

"si, porque me recuerda todo lo que el beyblade y ustedes traen a mi vida, me hace recordar que ambos pueden causar destrozos pero que tienen cierta cualidad que me hace sonreír siempre, gracias idate ¡estoy muy feliz!"- dijo madoka abrazando a su hijo mientras este solo reía

"de verdad esta muy bonito idate, ya me pregunto que harás para el día de el padre"- dijo ginga feliz

"¿Qué es el día del padre?"- pregunto idate confundido

"todas las madres se quedan con el amor de los hijos en cambio los padres son olvidados"- dijo ginga deprimido en un rincón

"hay no seas dramático papá"- dijo hoshi dándole palmadas en la espalda a ginga

Fin

**Lo se puede que me haya retrasado pero en mi defensa esta computadora esta en mi contra**

**Ryuga: si claro**

**Kyoya: y luego dices que ginga es el dramático**

**Yo: como sea feliz dia de las madres** (atrasado) (repito: maldita suerte la mia)


	8. amigo imaginario

Amigo imaginario

Kenta iba a darle las buenas noches a su hijo Jin pero le llamo la atención que de su cuarto salían muchas risas con la voz del niño.

"lo sé, no me lo tienes que decir"- escucho decir a su hijo-"entreno todos los días para ser más fuerte, además papá me ayuda a entrenar todos los días pero tengo una pregunta"- dijo el haciendo una pequeña pausa como si alguien mas hablara

Kenta se asomó por la puerta para poder ver a Jin hablando con nadie, tenia la mirada en una esquina de su cuarto como si hubiera alguien ahí recargado hablando con el.

"mi pregunta es que si eres amigo de papá ¿Por qué hablas conmigo y no con el?"- pregunto el niño esperando a que le contestaran-"¡oye eso es muy grosero! ¡no te rías!"-grito Jin para después reír un poco-"jajaja, esta bien creo que si es un poco gracioso"

Kenta esbozo una sonrisa, cualquiera creería que su hijo tenia un amigo imaginario pero en realidad ese amigo era mucho mas que eso.

**Flashback (hace 5 años) **

Kenta pasaba por la habitación de su hijo y lo escucho hablar con alguien

"¿Por qué dices que no te entrena?"- pregunto una voz en la habitacion

"poque no lo hace, solo me esplica y me dice que es lo que debo hacel"- contesto Jin haciendo pucheros-"eso no es entlenal, mi papi es muy amalgado"-

"que yo recuerde tu padre era mas entusiasta que eso, descuida yo hablare con el para llegar a un acuerdo"- respondió una voz dentro de la habitación-"¿no me dijiste que iban a ir mañana a la aldea Koma a celebrar el cumpleaños de tu amiga?"-

"si, el cumpleaños de Nagisa ¿polque?"-pregunto el pequeño

"la aldea Koma es un buen lugar para entrenar, puedes ir a un campamento en el bosque y que Kenta te entrene ahí"- sugirió esa voz

"no se, si hacen esos campamentos peyo solo pala los glandes y mis amigos son los mas glandes y solo ellos van, son unos tontos"- dijo el pequeño de 5 años con las mejillas infladas

"si te parecieran tontos no los llamarías tus amigos ¿no?"- pregunto el

"bueno sip pelo no e justo que no me dejen ir solo pol tenel 5 años"- dijo el pequeño

"descuida algún día serás lo suficientemente grande para poder ir, créeme que no eres el primer blader que escucho quejarse de su estatura"- respondió el

"¿enselio? ¿y quién más lo hacía?"- pregunto el niño con curiosidad

"bueno tu padre, tu tío Yu y debo decirte que yo cuando tenía tu edad"-respondió esa voz

"no lo sabía, creyo que ya te debes il polque mi papi ya va a venir a darme las buenas noches"-dijo el pequeño subiendo a su cama

"esta bien, además yo no necesito descansar y puede que no le importe que yo este aquí"-

"ok"- dijo el niño

Entro Kenta al cuarto de su hijo después de haberlo escuchado hablar solo por un buen rato.

"Jin ¿con quien hablas?"- pregunto Kenta acercándose a su hijo

"con mi amigo"- respondió el pequeño

"y ¿quien es ese amigo?"-pregunto el con curiosidad

"se llama Ryuga"- respondió el con una sonrisa dejándolo sin aliento-"dijo que ustedes son amigos, e muy simpático y me hace leir"- dijo el contento

"¿enserio?, ¿y como es?"- pregunto Kenta con un pequeño dolor en el pecho

"e muy alto, y su pelo e raro, palece blanco con rojo ¿lo conoces?"- le pregunto el con los ojos brillantes

"si, el fue un muy buen amigo, el hombre mas valiente que conoci y además si no fuera por el no me hubiera convertido en blader legendario es mas creo que sin el no estarías aquí asi que se lo agradezco diariamente"- dijo Kenta con nostalgia

"¿polque estas tliste?"- pregunto Jin

"no lo estoy, solo que lo extraño"- contesto el peli verde

"no debelias, el eta aquí siemple además sigue allí palado"-dijo el pequeño apuntando en una esquina

"¿de verdad? Bueno entonces creo que no tengo porque extrañarlo si sigue aquí"- dijo el poniendo una sonrisa

"sip, oye papi ¿te puedo pleguntal algo?"-

"claro que puedes"- respondió el

"bueno mi segundo nomble es Ryu, ¿Poque se palece al nomble de Ryuga?"- pregunto el con cierta curiosidad

"porque te puse ese nombre en honor a el"- respondió Kenta acariciando la cabeza de su hijo-"pero dile a Ryuga que ahora debes dormir porque mañana debemos levantarnos muy temprano"

"ya oite a mi papi"- dijo el pequeño-"ok dijo que sip, buenas noches"- dijo dándole un abrazo a su padre

"buenas noches hijo, que descanses"- dijo devolviéndole el abrazo y apagando la luz

Kenta observo a su hijo dormir un rato pero junto a su cama pensó ver por un segundo a Ryuga sentado a un lado de la cama de Jin

"hola Ryuga"- saludo el

"hola, saluda a los demás de mi parte"-pidió Ryuga

"si"- respondió Kenta

"y entrena a tu hijo mas seguido"- le dijo el-"no seas tan amargado"-

"jaja ¿y de quien crees que lo aprendi?, descuida entrenare a Jin todos los días"-dijo el peli verde con una sonrisa-"asi que ¿este es el adiós?"- pregunto borrando su sonrisa

"¿bromeas?, si nunca me fui"- respondió Ryuga con una sonrisa-"lo que pasa es que no seras tu quien me vera, siento que tengo que cuidar a tu hijo, tu ya hiciste tu deber y ya no me necesitas"- dijo Ryuga

"siempre te necesitare, pero gracias por cuidar a Jin, se que el necesitara aprender a controlar su poder y quien mejor que el emperador dragón para ayudarlo"- dijo el con una sonrisa

"buenas noches"- dijo Ryuga

"buenas noches"- dijo Kenta cerrando la puerta

**Fin del flashback**

Kenta sonrio al ver a su hijo reír y hablar con su amigo un poco mas de tiempo, después de todo Ryuga era mas que solo un amigo imaginario.

Fin


End file.
